Life on the Surface
by ItsKpex
Summary: Ever since monsters had started to integrate into human society after the barrier broke, Steven's life has seemed to go down hill. Everyone in his high school bullies him just for being friends with a certain pair of skeletons. Can Sans and Papyrus help Steven overcome the all the bullying and insults in order to see him happy again? [Rated T for language]
1. Chapter 1

My name is Steven. Let me begin on what's happened in the past year here in the small town of Ebbot Springs, Washington. First of all, the barrier keeping monsters down deep under Mt. Ebbot was finally broken. By who you ask? Well, this little girl named Frisk broke the barrier. I know, I was skeptical as well. How could a little girl survive with a bunch of monsters underground? Apparently, she showed all of them mercy and befriended them. Back to the point, after the barrier was broken, monsters were finally starting to integrate into human society for the first time in hundreds, maybe thousands, of years. This, obviously, included some of the monsters moving into our small little town at the base of the mountain. I managed to actually become friends with two monsters, skeletons actually. Sans and Papyrus had moved into the house to the left of mine. We instantly became friends after talking, and Sans making the occasional pun here and there. Papyrus taught me how to make really great spaghetti, and Sans was always there to make me laugh. Now, that wouldn't be as bad if I wasn't a freshman in high school. You see, most of the students in my high school aren't 'overly fond' of monsters. This has effected the way people see me, since I am friends with Sans and Papyrus. People often insult me or my friends, physically or emotionally hurt me, and, the worst of all, downright telling me to kill myself. I haven't told my parents, or the 'Skeleton Bros', as Sans wanted him and Papyrus to be called, about anything. I don't want them to worry too much about me. I can take care of myself. At least, I think I can.

...

"Steven! Breakfast!" I heard my mom yell from downstairs. My eyes snapped open from the sudden disturbance, I groaned as I sat up. To say that I felt crappy would be an understatement. Not because I felt sick, but because the dread that currently filled me about going to school. I absolutely hated going to that hell everyday. But, I try to get used to it. I only have... 3 and a half more years at that school. I sigh and get out of bed, attempting to rub the tiredness out of my eyes. I walk downstairs to see my mom pouring cereal for my brother, Jacob. He's lucky he's not in high school yet, he's only in 6th grade. Hopefully by the time he gets to high school, they wouldn't be as toxic towards him as they are to me. I trudged towards the table and sat down next to my brother, who started devouring the bowl of corn flakes in front of him. My mom turned around from the stove to look at me.

"What do you want to eat, Steven?" She asked me.

"I'll just have some toast, thanks." I told her. She gave me a worried expression.

"Are you sure? You haven't been eating a lot lately." My mom asked with worry.

"Yeah, I'm sure." I gave her a small smile, hoping she doesn't think it's fake. She nods and turned back to the stove to finish cooking herself some eggs. I then looked down at the table, thinking about all of the insults and possible beatings I might get today. There have been rumors that the school board might let monsters attend the high school after this school year. They were having an assembly today discussing the changes that would take affect next year, to give the students a heads up. A tap on my shoulder broke me away from my thoughts. I looked over to my right to see my brother looking at me.

"You okay?" He asked me, showing concern. I gave him a small smile and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm good little bro." I ruffled his hair a little bit. He smiled and fixed his hair, which had an abnormal amount of hair gel in it. He continued to eat his cereal until the whole bowl was empty. By this time, my mom had finally gave me a piece of toast, taking Jacob's bowl back to the sink.

"Alright, I'm gonna take Jacob to school. He has picture day today, and he has to be there early." My mom told me, putting her jacket on. Jacob also put his coat on, grabbing his backpack by the front door, "You'll be alright walking to school, right?" She asked. 'No.' I thought to myself. Instead of telling her that, I nodded my head and assured her that I would be fine. After the two of them left, I sighed sadly and took a bite of the piece of toast. I put the piece back on the plate, not hungry anymore.

"Hey, Kiddo!" A voice said behind me, startling me.

"OH FFFFFFFFFFF-" I started to yell, falling off the chair. I felt bony arms catch me before I hit the ground.

"Jeez, kid. Never knew you would 'fall' for me," the voice started to chuckle.

"Oh my god, Sans. Really?" I asked, getting back to my feet. I turned around to meet the skeleton donning his blue hoodie.

"What?" He asked, playing dumb. I smiled slightly and grabbed my toast from the plate.

"I know I said your teleporting powers were cool, but if you're gonna scare me with it all the time I might not think its cool anymore," I said, taking a bite out of my toast. The toast was cold at this point, making me put it back on the plate.

"What's the point of having it then if I can't scare ya?" Sans chuckled. I smiled slightly, trying to hide the dread I currently felt. But, I don't think it worked, since he put on a slightly more serious expression.

"You okay? You seem kind of off today." Sans asked me, curiosity in his voice.

"Yeah, I-I'm fine," I stuttered. I walked over to the door to get my jacket and my backpack. "I gotta get to school." I opened the door and walked down the concrete path to the sidewalk. I turned and saw that Sans had also walked out of my house and closed the door. I waved to him farewell and continued to walk down the sidewalk towards hell- I mean school.

...

"Hey, it's the monster lover!" Someone shouted at me. 'Oh no' I thought to myself, dread filling me more and more. I continued to put books into my locker until someone slammed it shut in front of me. I swung around quickly to meet one of the jocks, Chase.

"What do you want, Chase." I said coldly, looking up at him. Chase then proceeded to grab me by my collar and slam me against the lockers behind me. 'Bad Idea' I winced in pain as he stared daggers at me.

"Don't talk to me like that unless you want a beating, punk!" He screamed at me, causing tears to roll down my face. "Oh? You're gonna cry now? You're pathetic, you know that?" He dropped me to the ground, which made me yelp. I looked to the people around me, who were all holding back laughter. Until, one person couldn't hold back and erupted into a fit of laughing, causing the whole crowd to start howling. More tears formed as I stood up and ran. I ran as far away from that hell as my legs would take me.

...

~hey guys! This is my first Undertale story, so I might not be used to writing each character yet. I would love any feedback or tips that could help me. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

~hey guys! Before you read this chapter I just wanted to give the people who followed, favorited, or reviewed on this story a thank you. I'm really not used to have people review on my story so quickly, so I'm excited to get another chapter out! Enjoy!

...

I ran down the hallway, faster than I had ever ran before in my life. I just wanted to run, get away from all of my problems, hide from them. I then stopped, frantically looking around somewhere to escape the hysteric laughing that came from the hall behind me. I spotted a janitors closet to the left of me. I darted to it quickly, hoping that no one had seen me. I swung the door open with force and closed it right away, locking it from the inside. I turned around and made sure no one was in here. I was right, since there was only a cart full of cleaning supplies and a mop in here along with me. Knowing that I was alone, I let my self break down. I slid down the door until I was seated on the cold tile of the closet. I buried my face into my hands and started to cry even more. 'Why do they do this to me? What did I do to them? I didn't do anything wrong!' A little burst of anger caused more tears to flow down my cheeks. That anger was quickly overcome by more sadness, as more thoughts entered my mind. 'Are they right? Am I a freak for liking monsters?' I was so deep in thought that I didn't hear the footsteps coming towards the door. Before I knew it, the doorknob started to jiggle. I quickly jumped up, trying to listen who was out there.

"How is it locked?" I heard someone say. 'The janitor!' I made the sudden realization. I looked frantically for a spot to hide, until I saw the cart again. I quickly darted behind the cart and ducked down, hoping to god I couldn't be seen. I heard the jingling of keys and the sound of a key going into the lock of the door. I held my breath as the door was opened wide, letting the light shine into the once dark space. The janitor looked around the room suspiciously, thinking that someone broke in. But little did he know, he was actually right. He shrugged it off and grabbed the mop and bucket, leaving the closet just as fast as he entered. Once I knew that I was safe, I let out a sigh of relief. I took out my phone to check what time it was. It read 2:47 PM, which calmed me a little bit. 'I only have to wait 13 minutes until I can go home.' Staying behind the cart, I went on my phone to watch some YouTube videos to pass the time. I made sure I turned the volume down so nobody knew I was here. After watching a few videos, I heard the final bell ring. School was finally over. I cautiously stood up and walked to the door. Swiftly, I opened and slid out , closing it gently. Not to my surprise, no one noticed me. 'Out of all these people, no one saw me?' I mentally asked myself. 'That's usually what happens anyway'. I sigh and walk down to my locker, hoping that Chase wasn't there waiting for me. I breathed I sigh of relief as I approached my locker, and no sign of Chase. I quickly grabbed my backpack and put the books I need in there. I slammed my locker closed and continued to run down the hall, reaching the main doors in less than two minutes. I breathed heavily as I looked around me, checking to see if I saw Chase. 'Good, I don't see him.' I smiled for real the first time today. I then proceeded to walk home, which was only two blocks away from the high school. As I neared my house, I noticed Papyrus mowing their lawn. I waved at him and gave him a small smile. He looked up and turned off the lawnmower, wiping the sweat of his forehead.

"GREETINGS, STEVEN! I SEE YOU HAVE RETURNED FROM SCHOOL!" Papyrus said in his usually loud voice, which I didn't mind at all.

"Hey, Papyrus. How're you doing?" I asked him.

"WELL, I'M AM CURRENTLY MOWING THE LAWN BECAUSE 'SOMEONE' FORGOT!" He crossed his arms, obviously referring to Sans.

"It's not that bad, I do it all the time," I assured him with a small, but fake smile. He saw right through it, as he looked at me with a concerned expression.

"Sans told me that you were feeling down today, are you alright?" Papyrus asked me with a softer tone.

"Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry!" I tried to put on a more convincing smile, which Papyrus seemed to buy.

"VERY WELL," he said.

"I'll let you get back to cutting the grass," I waved to him, starting to walk to my house.

"FAREWELL, STEVEN!" He said happily, turning the lawn mower back on and started cutting in odd rows. 'I got to show him how to cut straight rows sometime.' I turned the door knob and entered my home, closing the door back behind me. I turned around to see Sans right in front of me, his eye glowing blue.

"Oh shit!" I yelled, dropping my backpack in the process. Sans started laughing hysterically, actually rolling on the floor.

"You should've seen your face, HAHAHA!" He continued to laugh.

"You're actually gonna give me a heart attack, Sans! Seriously!" I snapped a little. I was not in the mood for jokes right now. I stormed passed where he was currently on the floor, heading towards the stairs. I was about to head upstairs when a blue aura appeared around me, slowly lifting me back towards Sans. I was slowly getting higher off the ground.

"Steven, you've been acting weird for the last couple of days, tell me what's up," Sans looked at me, one eye glowing once again.

"S-Sans put m-me down," I stuttered, getting dizzy from looking down.

"Not until you tell me what's up, kid." He refused, still holding me in an inescapable blue bubble.

"N-no seriously, I'm r-really a-afraid of heights. Put me down!" I pleaded Sans, fear paralyzing me. I let some tears roll down my face, the fear really getting to me. Sans expression softened, and he let me down gently. The blue aura disappeared around me, and his eye stopped glowing. "T-Thanks," I said, holding my chest. I took a seat at my couch, trying to make my head stop spinning. Sans walked over and sat right next to me.

"Steven, buddy? Tell me what's wrong. I'm starting to worry about you." He told me, dropping his usually 'punny' attitude. I still hesitated to say anything, still wanting no one to worry about me. "You can tell me anything, you know that?" He gave me a sincere smile. I sighed. 'I can't believe I'm doing this' I thought to myself.

"Well...uh, it's the kids at my school. They don't exactly, uh, 'like' monsters too much. They know I'm friends with you and Papyrus, and they always call me "monster lover," and insult me, slam me into lockers. They beat me up and laugh at me," I started to cry again. "And w-worst of all...they tell me t-to kill myself," Tears started to flow down my cheeks at this point.

"The whole time I think 'Why do they do this to me?', but I never get an answer," I buried my head into my hands, crying my heart out, letting my emotions flow like a river. Sans wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into a hug. I kept crying as I felt him rubbing my back. It was surprisingly soothing. After I had finished my mental breakdown, I finally let go of Sans, wiping my eyes.

"Its just, I still don't know why they make fun of me. What they did to me today just pushed me over the edge," I told him.

"What did they do?" Sans asked, anger seeming to build up.

"This one guy picked me up and slammed me against the lockers. He screamed at me, called me pathetic, then everyone started laughing at me." I explained to him, about to cry again. "Then I hid in a janitors closet and cried for twenty minutes," Sans eye started to glow blue again, but this time, with anger. "Sans?" I asked him, kind of scared.

"I'm gonna kill who ever did that do you," he said in a slightly demonic way.

"NONONO, don't kill anyone...please? That's illegal," I tried to calm him down. His eye died down and he had a concerned expression once again.

"But, they said those awful things to you. They deserve something coming," Sans made a fist, obviously still angry.

"I know, but don't KILL them." I chuckled a little. He smiled back at me.

"Now there's the Steven I know," Sans smiled, putting his arm around my shoulders. I smiled at him, putting my head on his bony shoulder.

"Thanks, Sans. You really know how to help a friend out," I told him.

"No problem, kiddo," He ruffled my hair jokingly.

...

~Welp, I had a burst of inspiration to write this! I'm actually surprised that I wrote this. Anyway, hope you guys liked it. As always, feedback is appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

I sat on my bed, staying motionless for what felt like an eternity. Thinking over what had happened this week just made me grip black pillow I held in my hands. Just as I thought everything was looking better for me, it took another huge turn for the worst. Not only has the bullying still occurred, more often then not, but my grades had slipped because of it. I'm not able to focus on anything, mostly because I'm afraid of what will happen each time I'm not in a teacher's line of sight. Since my grades slipped, my parents are always scolding me for 'not doing my best' and that 'I know better'. They thought that it's because of my computer and video games, so they took them away from me. I feel like I'm a disappointment, like I'm a piece of trash. I sometimes think that the insults Chase and other people say to me are true. I AM pathetic, I AM a waste of space, I AM a disappointment. Tears start to roll down my face, falling on the cold hardwood floor. I can't take this anymore. I stood up, slowly walking towards the door. I peered into the hallway, making sure that no one was here. I took an assuring glance downstairs to make sure no one was home. Passing my parents' room and Jacob's room, I reached the bathroom. I closed the white door, locking it tight. I looked at myself in the mirror, noting all of my flaws. My normally bright blue eyes were now a dull grayish blue color, my light brown hair a disheveled mess. My eyes having large dark marks under them, making me look like a walking zombie. 'I'm disgusting' I cringed at my appearance. I then proceeded to take the razor I had in my pocket and look at it. 'Just one more time, I need this' I took the blade and placed it on my wrist, bringing it across slowly. After each new cut, an insult echoed in my mind. Worthless, disappointment, stupid, pathetic. After five cuts, I had to stop. The pain was getting to be too much, I turned on the sink, watching the red substance rinse off the blade. After the blade was clean, I put it in my pocket. I then took the bandages from under the sink and wrapped my arm. The bandages already started to turn crimson from the cuts, so I wrapped another layer around it just in case. I sighed as I exited the bathroom, the pain I felt inside now only a dull ache. I was about to go in my bedroom when I got a text from someone. I grabbed my phone to realize that it was Sans, and he wanted me to come over. I better hide my arm then. I grab a hoodie from my closet, which was a little big on me. But, I really couldn't care less at this point. I went back to the bathroom to fix my messy hair, making it look less suspicious. After that I went downstairs to the front door, putting on my shoes. I sighed and tried to put on a smile, and headed to Sans and Papyrus's house.

...

There was a scary movie on tv, and Sans wanted me to come watch it with him and Papyrus. The movie was playing, Papyrus was curled up under a blanket, shaking out of fear. Sans even had a fearful expression, just not as bad as Papyrus. Me, on the other hand, just sat there with no expression. I never was scared of movies too much, so this one just entertained me. After about halfway into the movie, I was getting thirsty.

"Hey Sans, can I have something to drink?" I asked him quietly, the sound of screaming coming from the tv.

"Help yourself, kid." Sans told me, smiling. I stood up and stretched, turning towards the kitchen.

"W-WAIT, STEVEN! THE ZOMBIES MIGHT BE IN THERE!" Papyrus said fearfully from under the blanket. I smiled gently at him.

"Don't worry, Pap. They're not real." I told him before turning to walk to the kitchen. Once inside, I walked to their fridge and opened it. Multiple tubs of spaghetti were on the shelves, obviously made by Papyrus. I spotted some orange juice on the bottom shelf and decided to have some. I grabbed the carton and pulled it out of the fridge. I looked around, trying to find the cups. I looked in a couple drawers before giving up.

"Sans? Where are the cups?" I yelled into the living room. Shortly after, Sans came into the kitchen.

"In the cupboard above the fridge," he told me. I reached up to grab the handle of the cupboard when my sleeve slid down my arm, revealing the bloodied bandages wrapped around my forearm. 'Shit!' I mentally swore, quickly pushing the sleeve back up.

"Steven? What's that on your arm?" I heard Sans ask behind me. Uh oh. I turned slowly and tried to put a confused expression on my face.

"What do you mean?" I tried to play dumb, but Sans didn't seem to buy it.

"You know what I mean, kid," I got really nervous at that point. Sans's eye glowed blue, and suddenly I couldn't move.

"S-Sans? What are you doing?" I asked nervously, freaked out that I couldn't move. Suddenly, Papyrus popped into the kitchen, curious.

"BROTHER? STEVEN? WHAT IS GOING ON?" He asked, a blanket still over his head.

"The kid has a bandage on his arm and won't tell us why," Sans crossed his arms, giving me a 'I know you're bullshitting' expression.

"STEVEN? IS THIS TRUE? DID SOMEONE HURT YOU?" Papyrus asked, concern evident in his booming voice. The blanket he had was quickly thrown back into the living room.

"N-no. No one hurt me," I stuttered, feeling like hiding from everything. Sans looked like he realized something, and judging the fearful expression on his face, it wasn't good.

"Steven, you're not...hurting yourself...are you?" Sans asked, most likely fearing for my safety. When I said nothing, he approached me and started taking off my bandages. I just stood there, still not able to move. Papyrus watched carefully behind Sans, waiting for what the bandages would reveal. After Sans unwrapped my bandages, my five cuts were visible for all to see. Sans dropped the bloodied bandages in shock, while Papyrus stood still, his mouth agape. All of the sudden, Sans grabbed me by the shoulders.

"Kid, look at me," he said simply. I looked at him, shocked to see that light blue tears were in his eyes. "Why do you do this to yourself?"

"S-Sans, P-Papyrus, I..." I couldn't get the words out. My mind was racing, I was sweating.

"You can tell us anything, we'll always help you, no matter what." Sans told me, letting a few stray tears roll down his cheeks. Tears started to form in my eyes as well.

"Everything is going wrong! That's why I do it! I still get beat up and harassed at school. My grades in school are slipping because of that. My parents think I'm a disappointment, my brother doesn't even notice I'm here half the time! All of the things that made me happy were taken away from me! I feel like garbage, that I'm worthless, a waste of space, just like those people said. I want to die!" I snapped, tears rolling down my cheeks. Sans stood there in shock, Papyrus also started to cry. What took me by surprise was Sans hugging me, and not seeming to want to let go.

"S-Steven. That stuff isn't true. You're very important to all of us. Your family loves you, your friends love you, we love you. Nothing will ever change that. I don't know what I'd do if I lose you." I felt Sans's tears fall onto my shoulder. 'They really care about me' I thought to myself. Someone else hugging me broke my thoughts. I looked up and saw Papyrus hugging me and Sans, himself crying as well. His tears, however, were a red orange color.

"YES, SANS IS RIGHT. I WOULD NOT KNOW WHAT TO DO WITHOUT Y-YOU," Papyrus said, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Sans released me from the hug along with Papyrus and looked at me, tears still in his eyes.

"Don't believe what they say. You're perfect the way you are." Sans assured me, smiling. "And promise me not to hurt yourself anymore, okay?" He asked me gently. I nodded my head vigorously, tears now cascading down my face. I wrapped my arms around him, burying my face into his neck.

"T-thank you,"

...

~Oh boy, this is the first chapter of any of my stories that actually made me tear up. The feels! Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter! Any feedback is appreciated, as always. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

A Few Days Later...

I looked idly at my bowl of cornflakes, watching them float in the milk. I sighed and looked back up, wanting to see someone eating with me. But, no one was there. 'Why doesn't my mom and brother eat with me anymore?' It turns out that my mom and brother pick up Dunkin Donuts or something on the way to Jacob's school, and my dad is already at work in the morning. A sigh once again escaped me as I sat up from the table, leaving my cornflakes there. I trudged towards the door and grabbed my backpack. I opened the front door to see the sun shining brightly in the sky, temporarily blinding me. I walked down the path and started my small journey to the high school. As I was walking, I heard someone call my name.

"STEVEN!" A booming voice called. I smiled knowingly.

"Hey, Papyrus!" I said, turning around to face the tall skeleton.

"I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WANT TO INVITE YOU TO COME EAT BREAKFAST WITH SANS AND I!" He declared proudly, putting on a smile.

"Sorry, Pap. I got to go to school now." I said, bummed that I couldn't hang out with the two skeleton bros.

"I SEE. WELL, EDUCATION IS MORE IMPORTANT, I SUPPOSE. I WILL SEE YOU LATER, THEN!" Papyrus said, sadly at first, then went back to his giddy mood again. I waved my farewell to him and proceeded to walk to 'hell'.

...

After 7 hours of trying not to get pounded into the ground, the final bell rang at last. Nothing out of the ordinary happened, except for the occasional 'accidental' tripping in the hall by other people. I gathered my things from my locker, mentally thanking god that I had two days to not get the living shit beat out of me. I walked out of the front door of the school, breathing in the fresh, autumn air. 'Smells like freedom...and pollution sadly'. I began to walk in the direction of my house, taking my time.

"Hey, monster lover!" I heard someone scream behind me. 'No! I was in the clear!' I mentally whined. I turned to find that Chase was stomping over to me, anger evident in his features. I cursed under my breath as I took off running, hoping that Chase wouldn't follow me. After half a block, I looked behind me to see that Chase was still, well, 'CHASE'ing me. Heh, not the time for puns, but whatever. He was quickly gaining on me, which gave me a burst of energy. I arrived at my house, running desperately towards the door. I turned the handle, but it was locked. And, I didn't have my key, I left it inside.

"Mom! Jacob! Open up! Please!" I yelled, trying to get someone's attention. I turned around, my back up against the door. Chase, slightly out of breath, stood at the end of the pathway. I gulped out of fear, not knowing what to do.

"I've been waiting to do this for a long time," Chase said, cracking his knuckles menacingly. I backed up closer to the door when an idea dawned on me. I'm almost certain that it will work. I ran quickly next door to Sans and Papyrus's house, bombarding their front door with knocks.

"Sans! Papyrus! Help me!" I yell, trying to get their attention. I then turned and saw Chase getting closer to me. I tried to run away when he grabbed the handle of my backpack, yanking me back with it. Before I could slip out from it, he threw me into the grass. My head smacked into the ground, giving me a headache and most likely a bump on my forehead. I looked up at Chase in fear, his cold expression sending a shiver of fear through my body. Chase lifted his fist, preparing an anticipated punch. I closed my eyes, preparing for the inevitable. To my surprise, no pain had come. Well, besides the pain I already had in my head. I opened my eyes to see a blue aura around Chase, who had a fearful expression on his face. In the doorway of the house we were in front of was Sans, his eye glowing a light blue, similar to the aura. I smiled and sighed a sigh of relief. I saw Sans walk slowly up to Chase, who looked like he was going to crap himself.

"Listen here, if I see you hurt Steven ever, I will personally snap both your legs off and beat you senseless! Do you catch my drift?" Sans said darkly, his usual smile replaced with an angry frown. Chase, obviously filled with fear, nodded his head vigorously. Sans then took his outstretched arm and threw Chase to the ground. He scrambled to his feet before darting down the street. He turned around and started running backwards, about to yell something.

"This isn't over, punk!" Chase yelled, not before tripping over a piece of concrete and falling flat on his back. I tried to stifle a laugh, but failed miserably. Chase quickly stood back up, glaring daggers at me. He ran down the street, not wanting Sans not to beat the living hell out of him. After Chase was out of sight, I jumped up and almost tackled Sans.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou," I practically screamed. I think if I squeezed him any harder I'd snap him in half.

"Hey hey, you're welcome kid. Calm down." he said, trying to pry me off of him. Once I let go of him, I blushed in embarrassment.

"Heh, sorry. I just really didn't want to get my face smashed in." I explained sheepishly.

"Don't worry, Steven. I got your back. Why don't you come in? Me and Papyrus have been feeling a little 'bone-ly' while you're at school." He chuckled and smiled his usually large grin. I smiled back and walked inside his house. As I walked into their living room, I spotted Papyrus in the kitchen making spaghetti.

"Hey Papyrus!" I yelled into the kitchen. He turned around curiously and his face brightened up with excitement when he saw me.

"STEVEN! ARE YOU JOINING US FOR DINNER?" He asked excitedly, waving the wooden spoon he had in his hands.

"Yeah, sure." I smiled at him. He squealed excitedly and threw his arms up in the air, sending the spoon into the ceiling. The spoon came back down and hit Papyrus on the head.

"OW! WHO DID THAT? SHOW YOURSELF!" Papyrus said defensively. I started dying of laughter, almost falling in the floor. Papyrus looked at me with a confused expression.

"WHAT?" Papyrus asked. I finally managed to stifle my laughter.

"Nothing Pap, nothing," I told him. He shrugged it off and continued cooking.

"DINNER SHOULD BE DONE SOON!" Papyrus announced to me and Sans. We both said okay and proceeded to sit down at the couch.

"So kid, how was school? Ya know, besides that dickhead chasing you." Sans asked me.

"The usual, people messing with me. Me mentally telling them to go to hell so I don't get pummeled. Yeah, happy times." I say the last part sarcastically. Sans looked at me sympathetically. He put his arm around my shoulders, giving me a pat of assurance.

"Don't worry, it'll just pass over. I know it," Sans assured me. I gave him a sad smile.

"Yeah, I hope so." I told him. Just then Papyrus came in with plates with huge amounts of spaghetti. "Looks great, Papyrus."

"OF COURSE, IT WAS MADE BY ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" Papyrus stated proudly. I picked up the fork and spun some spaghetti around it. I put the fork in my mouth, taking in the flavor. My eyes widened.

"This is amazing!" I said before practically inhaling the rest of the plate. After 3 minutes the giant plate of spaghetti was reduced to nothing. Sans and Papyrus were watching in complete awe and shock. I looked at them and laughed.

"I know, I'm surprised I'm not 200 pounds too," I said, laughing a little.

"Welp, I'm not hungry anymore." Sans stated sitting up.

"BUT SANS, YOU HAVEN'T EATEN ANY OF IT!" Papyrus told him, mad that the spaghetti would go to waste.

"I'll eat it later, most likely. It's really good." I assured Papyrus, yawning from fatigue. "Is it okay if I take a nap here?" I asked them.

"Sure kid, go ahead. Our home is your home," Sans told me. I groggily thanked them and laid down, allowing myself to sleep drift off to sleep.

...

~hey guys! Thanks for reading this chapter. Sorry for not updating in a couple of days, I was visiting family. As always, feedback is appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

My eyes snapped open, revealing nothing but a white void of nothingness. I picked myself off the ground, cautiously looking around me. There was no sound, no surroundings, nothing. I took a few steps forward, my footsteps not even making a sound.

"H-Hello? Anyone here?" I managed to choke out, fear slowly creeping its way into my body. Suddenly, my mom and dad appeared out of thin air.

"Why are you even alive? No one cares about you!" My father yelled at me. My eyes widened in shock, tears threatening to spill any moment.

"You're just a disappointment!" My mother yelled, hatred in her voice. I started to back up, tears rolling down my cheeks.

"I-I..." I was completely paralyzed with confusion and fear. I kept backing up until I ran into someone. I whipped myself around to see my brother Jacob standing there, anger evident in his features.

"I've always hated you!" He yelled at me, shoving me to the ground. Tears were cascading down my face at this point, splashing on the white ground. I started to crawl away from Jacob, trying to get away from the pain I felt. I kept crawling until I saw two bony legs with slippers on in front of me. I looked up to see Sans, his usual smile turned into a frown and his eye glowing blue.

"You cut yourself? You're disgusting! A disgusting freak!" He screamed at me, a blue aura forming around me.

"S-Sans! What are you doing? Please, put me down!" I cried as I was lifted into the air. 'Do not look down! Don't look down!' I mentally told myself, not wanting my fear of heights to kick in. These efforts were futile, as I looked down at Sans, who smiled evilly back up at me. I was easily 100 feet off the ground, which scared me half to death.

"Good riddance," was all Sans said as the blue aura disappeared, allowing me to start plummeting towards the ground. "Steven!" My name echoed, sounding far away. I kept on falling, screaming the whole way down, tears blurring my vision. "Steven! Wake up!" Someone said my name again. I saw the ground nearing me, causing me to close my eyes tightly. But instead of feeling me slamming into the ground, I felt someone shaking me. Finally my eyes snapped opened once more, but instead of seeing the white void from before, I saw that I was in Sans and Papyrus's living room. Sans had been shaking me, trying to get me to wake up. Still weary from the nightmare, I sat up slowly, trying to regain my sanity.

"S-Sans?" I asked wearily, tears rolling down my cheek. I hugged him tightly, and he rubbed circles on my back in an attempt to calm me down.

"It's okay kid, I'm here," Sans said gently. After a couple minutes of Sans reassuring me that I was okay, I finally managed to break away from the embrace.

"Did you have a nightmare? You were crying and mumbling 'that's not true'." He informed me. I nodded slightly and looked down.

"I woke up in a giant white void, nothing in sight. But my family appeared and told me that no one cared about me, that I was a disappointment, that they hated me." I wiped the tears off my cheeks with the back of my hand, "And then you showed up and told me that I was disgusting because of how I cut myself and...you picked me up with your magic powers and lifted me up like 100 feet and...dropped me," I explained to him in detail, which made him look at me in disbelief.

"Steven, do you still think that those things are true?" Sans asked me with concern.

"N-no, I mean... I know they're not true. But, sometimes I think that they are, like when I'm feeling depressed again," I managed to tell him. He pulled me into another embrace.

"Kid, none of that is true. No matter what you think." He made me look him in the eyes, well, eye sockets(?). "We all love you, no matter what," he smiled at me.

"Thanks, Sans." I said to him sincerely. I took my phone out of my pocket to check the time. "10:17!" I exclaimed in shock. "I slept for 7 hours?"

"Yeah, you were knocked out. I guess you were 'bone' tired," Sans smirked at me, which made me laugh slightly.

"But, my parents probably are freaking out right now!" I started to freak out a little.

"Don't worry, your mom came by earlier and I told her you crashed on our couch. I told her you'd be spending the night here." Sans assured me. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Good, because last time I was out and my parents didn't know, I got grounded," I put my phone back in my pocket. "Anyway, I feel like watching some YouTube. You up to it?" I asked Sans, wanting to watch some fail compilations.

"Sure but Pap is using the computer right now." Sans told me, slightly saddened. I thought about a solution for a minute until I got one.

"Hey, I have my laptop at home. You can teleport in there and get it," I told him my plan.

"Alright, where is it?" Sans said, glowing his eye in preparation.

"On my desk," I stated. Sans nodded and popped out of thin air, only to return a few seconds later.

"Alright, let's watch some vids," Sans declared, putting the laptop on the table in front of us. I opened the laptop and put in my password. Since I left my laptop on yesterday, it was already open on YouTube. But it was on my channel, which no one I knew knows about. I was about to open a new tab when Sans stopped me.

"Is this your YouTube channel? You have 2,000 subscribers?" He asked unbelievingly. "StevenDurkinCovers? What's a cover?" I forgot that monsters don't probably know about these things yet since they were underground so long.

"Oh, uh...a cover is when a person sings a song that was sung originally by another person. That's the best I can explain it, I guess." I tried to explain to Sans what it meant.

"You sing?" Sans asked with a shocked expression.

"Y-yeah, a little. I'm not that go-" I started to say.

"Hey Papyrus! Get down here! I got to show you something!" Sans yelled upstairs to his brother. I glared at Sans who just smirked back at me.

"YES BROTHER? WHAT DO YOU WANT TO SHOW ME?" Papyrus asked walking down the stairs to where we were seated.

"Did you know that our good friend Steven could sing?" Sans asked Papyrus, who looked surprised.

"REALLY, IS THIS TRUE, STEVEN?" Papyrus asked me curiously.

"Uh, yeah I guess. I'm not that good though," I said to them both, trying to get them to not make a big deal out of it.

"Cmon, kid. If you have 2,000 subs you can't be that bad!" Sans assured me, smiling.

"YES, STEVEN. CAN YOU SING FOR US? PRETTY PLEASE?" Papyrus was literally begging on his knees.

"W-well, I can't without my guitar." I quickly made up the excuse. Sans snapped his finger and popped out of the room, and returned with my guitar in hand, and a shit eating grin on his face. "Okay fine, I'll sing," I caved in, quickly grabbing my guitar from Sans. Papyrus clapped excitedly as I put stood in front of the two of them, who were waiting for me to start. 'I guess I'll do Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade.' (Look it up if you want) I took a deep breath to calm myself before I started singing.

"The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting,

Could it be that we have been this way before?

I know you don't think that I am trying,

I know you're wearing thin down to the core.

But hold your breath,

Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you,

Over again.

Don't make me change my mind,

Or I won't live to see another day.

I swear it's true.

Because a girl like you is impossible to find

You're impossible to find

This is not what I intended,

I always swore to you I'd never fall apart.

You always thought that I was stronger.

I may have failed,

But I have loved you from the start.

Oh!

But hold your breath,

Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you,

Over again.

Don't make me change my mind,

Or I won't live to see another day.

I swear it's true.

Because a girl like you is impossible to find

It's impossible.

So breathe in so deep,

Breathe me in.

I'm yours to keep,

And hold onto your words

'Cause talk is cheap.

And remember me tonight

When you're asleep.

Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you,

Over again.

Don't make me change my mind,

Or I won't live to see another day

I swear it's true.

Because a girl like you is impossible to find.

Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you,

Over again.

Don't make me change my mind.

Or I won't live to see another day,

I swear it's true.

Because a girl like you is impossible to find

You're impossible to find,"

I breathed in and looked at Sans and Papyrus, who seemed completely flabbergasted. Papyrus had a tear in his eye, and Sans just kept smiling.

"THAT WAS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL VOICE I HAVE EVER HEARD!" Papyrus said, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Yeah, kid. That was great! And you said you weren't good?" Sans complimented me.

"R-really, you guys think I'm that good?" I asked them both in shock.

"Better than those singers who use auto tune on the radio!" Sans exclaimed.

"YES, MY BROTHER IS RIGHT. YOU ARE GREAT! MAYBE EVEN GREATER THAN ME!" Papyrus said in his booming voice. 'Okay, now I know they aren't kidding.' I thought. I just stood there blushing like crazy, since I wasn't able to take compliments well.

"Thanks guys. I had comments that told me that I was good, but now that you guys told me I was great, I feel a lot better." I smiled, happy that my singing talent wasn't awful.

"CAN YOU SING AGAIN? YOUR VOICE IS SO SOOTHING." Papyrus asked, trying to beg me once more.

"Sure. Do you want me to sing another song?" I asked the pair of skeletons on the couch. Sans started scrolling through my videos on the laptop and stopped on one.

"Irresistible by Fall Out Boy? Sounds interesting." Sans told me, while Papyrus nodded his head in agreement.

"Alright, but it's a more upbeat song. So I might sound different from the other one." I grabbed my laptop and pulled up the karaoke version of Irresistible. I continued to sing songs that I had covered until it was almost 1 am. At that point, Papyrus had gone up to bed, leaving just me and Sans. I had gotten tired of singing, and Sans wanted to watch some fail compilations. We sat for a while, watching people falling on their faces. The whole time I was yawning like crazy. I tried to keep my eyes open after we got through three videos, not wanting to have another nightmare.

"You bone tired again, kid?" Sans asked me as I put my head on his shoulder to support myself.

"N-nah..I'm...f-fine," I covered my mouth to yawn.

"You look pretty tired," He looked at me, smiling slightly.

"I...don't want...t-to sleep," I managed to say before yawning again.

"Why not?" Sans looked down at me, curious.

"I don't want...to have another nightmare." I finally confessed, fighting the fatigue that tried to take over my body.

"Aw, kid. You're not gonna have any nightmares when I'm here," Sans assured me, wrapping his arm around me. I sighed and my eyes started to feel heavy. Finally, I let the fatigue take over, closing my eyes. I fell asleep, knowing I'll be fine when Sans is here.

...

~Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I wanted to have a (mostly) not depressing chapter, so here it is. As always, feedback is appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

My eyes fluttered open, sunshine hitting me right in the face. 'If the sun could stop burning my corneas, that'd be great' I thought sarcastically to myself, shielding my eyes from the light. I tried to sit up, but I realized that something, or someone rather, was holding me down. I looked next to me to see that Sans was still sleeping, snoring lightly. The fact that he stayed with me filled me with determination, knowing that he actually was going to be here for me. I squirmed a tad, trying to escape the death grip that Sans had on me. However, my movement had only made Sans shuffle in his sleep and tighten the grip his arms had on me. I sighed in defeat, looking around for any signs of Papyrus. Maybe he could help? Suddenly, a lightbulb went off in my head, my mouth turning into a small smile. I reached down to my pocket, trying to get my phone. There was more of a struggle since I had decided to wear jeans yesterday, which I wished I didn't. After a couple minutes of struggling, I finally managed to get my phone out of my pocket. I unlocked it and went to messages, clicking on Papyrus's name. I typed in a quick text. 'Help! Come downstairs quietly, Sans has me in a death grip!' I pressed send, hoping that Papyrus was awake. Then again, it was 9:30, and Papyrus wakes up at 7:00. After a few minutes passed, I saw Papyrus at the top of the stairs, still donning his green and white striped night gown. I mouthed help me to him, trying not to burst out laughing. I saw Papyrus go on his phone, typing something into it. A couple seconds later, my phone vibrated in my hands.

'YOU ARE ON YOUR OWN :P' It was funny that he even texted people in capital letters. I sent a quick text back, which only contained a single word. 'Douche'. I heard Papyrus gasp as he typed a response back.

'WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE.' I laughed a little as I looked at him at the top of the stairs, a smile on his face as well. 'GOOD LUCK' he texted back, smirking as he turned back around. Papyrus went back into his room, the sound of his door closing able to be heard downstairs. I squirmed a little, trying to escape Sans grip. I squeezed my way through Sans's arms. "Almost...there...," i groaned as I finally got free from the predicament I was in. "Alright, I'm out." I smoothed out my clothes, about to walk to the bathroom, when I felt arms wrap around my stomach.

"Your not going anywhere, kid." I turned around to see Sans, fully awake I might add, and yanking me back to the couch. I squealed a little has a was basically thrown back onto the couch, landing face first into a pillow. I picked my head off the pillow, glaring at Sans.

"You were awake the whole time, weren't you?" I asked him, sitting back up.

"Maybe..." Sans chuckled, standing up and stretching, his bones popping.

"What are you guys doing today?" I asked the short skeleton.

"I don't know, probably hang out with Frisk," Sans told me. My eyes widened at the mention of Frisk.

"Wait, Frisk. THE Frisk. As in, THE Frisk who broke the barrier and has done more in the past year than I have in my entire life?!" I freaked out, shaking Sans by the shoulders.

"Whoa kid, calm down. She's just a normal kid." Sans grabbed my arms so I'd stop shaking him.

"Heh, sorry. Just surprised that you know her." I blushed a little in embarrassment.

"Know her? I helped her on her journey!" Sans said matter of factly.

"Wow!" I said in amazement.

"We're gonna meet her at the mall." Sans put on his famous blue hoodie. "And don't act like that around her, she doesn't really like the attention,"

"Alright, I'll try." I smiled.

"Hey Pap! We're going to be late! We're meeting Frisk, remember?" Sans yelled upstairs. Shuffling can be heard as we heard a door slam open, and a worried Papyrus at the top of the stairs.

"OH NO! I FORGOT THAT WE WERE MEETING HER TODAY!" HOW CAN I FORGET THESE THINGS! WHAT IF SHE GETS ANGRY AT ME? WHAT IF-"

"Cmon, Papyrus. We won't know until we actually, y'know, show up?" I started to push him towards the door. We started our walk towards a where Frisk lived. Hopefully, I won't make a complete ass out of myself. Hopefully.

...

Me,Sans, and Papyrus had made it to where Frisk lived. It seemed like a nice place, there were yellow flowers all around the front of the house, which was sort of odd, but whatever. Papyrus knocked on the door, and we waited for someone to answer. The door opened to reveal a goat woman wearing a purple dress. She towered over me, since I was only 5"4.

"HELLO TORIEL!" Papyrus said, Sans gave a simple wave to her.

"Hello Papyrus, Sans," Her eyes landed on me. "Hello, child. Who are you?" She asked me politely.

"Oh, I'm Steven. Nice to meet you." I put out my hand, which she gladly shook.

"It's nice to find a polite human for once. Not many humans are fond of us." She said, her expression showing a bit of sadness.

"Most humans aren't nice to other humans too. Some people are just really prejudice, trust me." I gave her a small smile, trying to hide the small amount of pain I felt. She gave me a sympathetic smile.

"I'll go get Frisk. She's been looking forward to seeing you boys." She disappeared into her house, only to see a little girl with short brown hair and a purple and blue sweater ran out and almost tackled Sans to the ground.

"Sans!" She screamed excitedly, hugging the shorter skeleton.

"Hey kiddo! How've you been doing?" Sans asked her, smiling like crazy.

"Okay, but I've been feeling kind of 'bonely'." She giggled. Papyrus groaned out of annoyance.

"LOOK SANS, YOU GOT FRISK MAKING PUNS NOW!" Papyrus practically screamed. I laughed, which caused Frisk to look at me curiously. She let go of Sans and walked over to me.

"Hi! Who are you?" She asked me. I smiled and looked down at her, since she only stood at about 5"0.

"I'm Steven. I live next door to Sans and Papyrus." I introduced myself to her.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you. I'm Frisk." She gave me a smile. I looked at her, and she became more and more familiar.

"Hey, do you go to Ebott Middle School? You seem familiar." I asked her, not being able to think of where I saw her.

"Yeah, I'm in sixth grade." She told me, kind of confused. It clicked.

"Oh yeah, my brother is in your class. His name is Jacob."

"Oh yeah, I know him. You're his brother?" I could see why she would be confused. I have brown hair, my brother has blonde. He's actually as tall as I am, despite being 3 years older. We're quite different, as you can tell.

"Yep!" I smiled at her, she gave me a smile back.

"So, we gonna head to the mall?" I asked the trio.

"YES LET US GO!" Papyrus declared, walking in the direction of the mall. Me, Frisk, and Sans followed suit.

...

After about 2 hours of spending at the mall, we found ourselves in the food court, waiting in line at a McDonalds kiosk. Papyrus had bags filled with spaghetti noodles and sauce. Sans had bought a custom shirt that said 'I'm not lazy, I'm Sans'. Despite Papyrus's constant pleading not to buy it, Sans did anyway. Frisk had bought a couple of posters of some band I never heard of. I, on the other hand, didn't buy anything. Me being me, I forgot to bring money.

"How much longer do we have to wait?" Sans asked, obviously irritated.

"Yeah, I want to get a burger." Frisk whined, pouting a little.

"YES, I AM ALSO QUITE HUNGRY!" Papyrus declared, also getting impatient.

"Yeah, as much as want to get a heart attack in burger form, I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be back in a sec." I told them before running off to find a bathroom. I looked around, trying to find a bathroom before I peed myself. I spotted one over by Sears, and ran over to it. I entered it, going straight to one of the urinals. After I relieved myself, I turned around to find Chase standing there, an evil smirk on his face.

"Chase!" I jumped back, desperately looking for an exit.

"You've got no one to protect you now, do you punk?" He said menacingly, pulling out a knife. My eyes widened in horror, I backed into the wall behind me. Chase chuckled evilly as he got closer, leaving me with nowhere to go. Tears started to form in my eyes, scared for my life. Chase grabbed me by my collar, lifting me off the ground. He took the blade, and pressed it against my stomach. I yelled in fear as I felt the pointed blade press against my skin.

"Someone help me plea-" Chase covered my mouth. He pushed the blade harder into my stomach, enough for it to start drawing blood.

"Say one more thing, see what happens," He growled at me. I looked at him with a glare.

"You won't get away with thi-AHHHHH," the knife plunged into my stomach, forcing me to let out a loud scream, but he still covered my mouth. Tears rolled off my cheeks, the pain almost unbearable. He took the knife out, blood cascading from the wound. He dropped me to the ground, leaving me helpless. He laughed darkly and walked out of the bathroom, leaving me to bleed out. I put my hand over the wound, trying to stop the flow of blood. I used the rest of my strength, which was getting weaker by the second, to get out my phone. I quickly went into my contacts, clicking Sans's number. I slowly putting my phone to my ear, I heard it ring. After the second ring, I heard him pick up.

"Hello?" I heard his deep voice on the other line.

"S-Sans...h-help..." I managed to squeak out.

"Steven! Where are you? What happened?"

"B-b-bathroom," I stuttered, the world starting to go dark.

"Stay with me, kid. We'll come get you!" I heard him say frantically.

...

Sans's POV

"Kid, you still there? Steven?" I yelled into the phone. 'Oh no, where is he?' I started to freak out.

"BROTHER, WHAT IS WRONG?" Papyrus asked, Frisk nodding her head, equally as worried as Papyrus.

"It's Steven! We have to find him!" I started to run off into the direction where he ran. "Kid, stay with me, you're fine!" I yelled into the phone. I ran until I saw the bathroom by this department store. I ran towards it, flinging the door open. What I saw haunted me. Steven laying on the floor, blood starting to pool around him.

"Oh god, Steven!" I knelt down beside him, noticing that he was still conscious. I heard Papyrus and Frisk enter the bathroom, gasping in horror.

"Steven?" Frisk yelled, horrified from the sight in front of her.

"Papyrus, call an ambulance!" I ordered Papyrus, who quickly obliged. I looked down at Steven, who started to close his eyes. I quickly started to put my hands over his wound.

"Steven, stay with me. Don't leave me! Please! I've seen to much death already, don't make me see more!" Tears started to form in my eye sockets.

"S-Sans," Steven managed to say.

"THE AMBULANCE IS ON THE WAY!" Papyrus told me. Frisk was clinging to him, crying into his scarf. I turned back to Steven, who started to close his eyes again.

"No, please! Kid!" I begged not able to let go. After a while, the paramedics finally came, putting Steven on a stretcher. We followed them to the ambulance, all of us scared about him.

"Papyrus, take Frisk home, and tell Tori what happened. I'm going to go with Steven." I quickly told him, which he nodded, tears in his eyes as well. I got into the ambulance after they put Steven there. The ambulance sped off, sirens blaring. The paramedics started to patch up Steven's wound, slow long the blood coming from it. They hooked him up to a heart monitor, which beeped ever so slowly. Then, my heart dropped. His heartbeat stopped, the monitor making a constant beeping. My whole world came crashing down.

"We're losing him!" One male paramedic yelled, getting the defibrillator. He handed it to the female paramedic who placed it on his chest.

"Clear!" The defibrillator shocked Steven, which did nothing. "Clear!" They shocked again. And again. 'Cmon kid, don't let go' Tears were rolling down my face.

"Clear!" They did one last time. The heart monitor started beeping very slowly again. I sighed a breath of relieve, now crying happy tears.

"We got him back!" The female paramedic stated, sighing in exhaustion. They continued to patch Steven up until we made it to the hospital.

"Please Be Okay."

...

~Well, that was one pretty eventful chapter. Also, Sans POV! I wanted to do a Sans point of view for a while, so this is what I came up with. Thanks for reading! And as always, feedback appreciated!


	7. Chapter 7

Darkness. Darkness is all I saw around me. I looked around me, trying to see if anything, or anyone, was near me. I tried to walk, but it was like my shoes were glued to the ground. Suddenly, a bright light appeared in the distance, and behind me, the beeping of what I believe is a heart monitor. Other than the heart monitor, I heard someone sobbing.

"Sans?" I asked myself out loud. I tried to go towards the sobbing, but my legs wouldn't let me. Without me telling my legs, they started to move towards the bright light.

"What? Why am I moving?" I kept walking, the light getting closer. I realized what the light meant, my eyes widening in horror.

"No! I can't die! I can't leave my friends, my family!" I yelled, trying to stop my legs from walking. My efforts were futile, as they kept walking towards the light.

"No! Please!" The light was about 15 feet away now.

"I DON'T WANNA DIE!" I screamed as loud as I can, finally breaking free. I made a complete 180, dashing as far away from the light as possible. The sound of the heart monitor getting louder and louder made me run faster. I ran and ran until the heart monitor was clear as day, and I heard what Sans was saying.

"Cmon kid, p-please wake u-up," I heard him say, sniffling. I saw a wooden door in front of me, like the ones that are in my house. Walking slowly, I grabbed the doorknob. I flung open the door, a yellow light, warming me like the sun, welcomed me. I walked through it, letting the warmth making me drowsy. I closed my eyes, feeling more fatigued by the second.

My eyes fluttered open, a slight ache in my abdomen made me wince slightly. I looked up at a white tiled ceiling, realizing that I was alive. I slowly proceeded to sit up, the ache in my stomach growing more and more as I moved. Finally, I sat up, looking around the bland hospital room. The room had white walls, a white floor, some chairs in the far corner, and some various medical equipment that I didn't know what they did. I looked to see that Sans was sitting in one of the green chairs in the corner, looking at his lap, obviously in deep thought. He looked like a mess, his usual smile was long gone, a small frown in its place. His clothes were a disheveled mess, like he hadn't changed in days. The pinpricks of light in his eye sockets were much dimmer than they usually are. I felt kind of bad, since I made him feel like this. I knew I shouldn't of told him, or anyone for that matter.

"Sans?" I managed to finally say, my voice raspy from not drinking anything. His head shot up faster than a bullet. If his head went any faster, I thought he'd get whiplash. Sans's eyes widened in disbelief, standing up and practically running to me. He hugged me gently, making sure not to hurt me.

"Oh god, Steven. You're okay! I was so worried!" Sans said, tears in his eyes again. I hugged him back, but I had a somewhat guilty expression on my face. After he had pulled away from the hug, he noticed that expression on my face.

"Are you okay, kid? What's bothering you?" Sans asked, half curious, half worried.

"Just...thinking." I told him, trying to drop the subject.

"About what?" He asked again, seeming to want to know.

"Nothing, it's fine." I tried to push away the subject, once again, hoping that Sans would get the hint.

"Are you sure, becau-" Sans was cut off my someone swinging the door open. I looked to see that it was my mom, my brother next to her as well.

"Oh thank god, Steven! You're okay!" She ran to me and hugged me, not wanting to let go. Ever. My brother hugged me as well, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I thought you were gone," Jacob told me, relieved to see that I was fine.

"I'm fine. A little sore, but fine." I assured the two of them. Jacob and my mom stayed for a little bit before she had to take Jacob home. I waved a farewell to them as they walked out, just me and Sans in the room once again. Sans, who was patiently waiting in the corner of the room, walked over to me and sat on the hospital bed I was on.

"Hey kid, you feeling okay? No pain?" He asked me, referring to my stab wound.

"I'm sore, like I said earlier, but that's it." I informed him on my condition.

"Hey, uh, I know it might be a touchy subject, but do you remember who stabbed you?" His question swam around in my head. If I tell him, he might get out of control and try to kill Chase. If I don't, he can't help me. I must've been in really deep thoughts, since Sans had to wave his hand in front of my face. I broke out of my thoughts and hesitated to answer.

"C-Chase." I stuttered out, fearing Sans's reaction. I saw Sans tense up, anger rising up inside him.

"See? This is why I didn't want to tell anyone about this." I said, looking away from Sans.

"What do you mean, kiddo?" Sans asked. I sighed, trying to fight the urge to tell him. 'Look where telling people your problems led you!' I thought to myself. 'Screw it, damage's done anyway.'

"Every time I say something, it's always been the cause of something else. How did I get stabbed? Because of me telling what was wrong. How did I make you worried? Telling what was wrong. How did I make everyone worry?! Because of me opening my mouth!" I got angrier and angrier, burying my head into my hands, not caring about the pain I felt in my abdomen anymore. "I was stupid to tell you what was wrong, Sans. Look at all the worry I caused you, caused everyone. None of this would've happened if I didn't tell anyone." Tears started rolling down my cheeks.

"But, what would've happened if you didn't tell anyone? You could've done something drastic, that would devastate all of us. Is this why you didn't tell anyone in the first place?" All I gave him was a nod, still looking at my lap. "Steven, look at me," I looked at Sans, who had a worried expression.

"We worry about you because we want to worry, not because we're forced to. We worry because we love you, we want to see you happy, like when we first met you. We want to help you, kiddo. I know you want to be that happy again too. I can see it." Sans wiped the tears away with his thumbs. I smiled a small smile.

"I know, I want to be happy again." I said, trying to gain my composure.

"I'm going to help you, and so is Papyrus. We want to see you happy, and we won't stop until we're 'dead' tired." I smiled, knowing he'd throw in a pun somewhere.

We talked until all visitors were told to leave. I was sad to see him leave, but he told me he'd be back tomorrow. After tomorrow, I'd be scheduled to leave...

"...and go back to that hell called school." I said aloud. I sighed, trying to calm myself. I didn't want the nurses to start flipping out over my increasing heartbeat. Nobody at my school would even give a shit about me anyway. They all laughed at me the other day, so why would they care? They'll just go back to pushing me around like usual. I sighed and tried to get some rest. After all, you need rest to heal.

...

After a very awkward car ride home with my mom, I was finally back in my own room. I was getting tired of being in the hospital, the nurses kept waking me up to check my IV. So, I didn't get the best sleep in the world, whatever. I just sat on my bed, scrolling through my phone. Suddenly, an idea popped into my head. I don't think anyone's home. I can make a new cover! Which song can I do? I scrolled threw my favorite songs list, searching for one I haven't done. I stopped on Glad You Came. I quickly grabbed my camera and set it up on my desk, pointing it towards my bed. I quickly hit record and went back to my bed, grabbing my guitar on the way.

"Hey guys, Steven here! Today, I thought I'd sing an acoustic version of Glad You Came by The Wanted. I know this song is about 4 years old at this point, but I like it and I thought you guys might like it too. Anyways, hope you enjoy" I smile into my camera before starting to sing.

"The sun goes down

The stars come out

And all that counts

Is here and now

My universe will never be the same

I'm glad you came

You cast a spell on me, spell on me

You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me

And I decided you look well on me, well on me

So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me

Turn the lights out now

Now I'll take you by the hand

Hand you another drink

Drink it if you can

Can you spend a little time,

Time is slipping away,

Away from us so stay,

Stay with me I can make,

Make you glad you came

The sun goes down

The stars come out

And all that counts

Is here and now

My universe will never be the same

I'm glad you came

I'm glad you came

You cast a spell on me, spell on me

You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me

And I decided you look well on me, well on me

So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me

Turn the lights out now

Now I'll take you by the hand

Hand you another drink

Drink it if you can

Can you spend a little time,

Time is slipping away,

Away from us so stay,

Stay with me I can make,

Make you glad you came

The sun goes down

The stars come out

And all that counts

Is here and now

My universe will never be the same

I'm glad you came

I'm glad you came

I'm glad you came

So glad you came

I'm glad you came

I'm glad you came

The sun goes down

The stars come out

And all that counts

Is here and now

My universe will never be the same

I'm glad you came

I'm glad you came"

I took a breath before looking at the camera, smiling.

"Well, there you go! My Glad You Came cover! Hope you enjoyed this video. If you have any specific song you want me to cover, please comment it below. I'll see you guys in my next video!" I sat up and turned off the camera. After I did some quick editing to the video, I published it on my channel. I waited for a little before I got a notification saying there was a comment.

"Already?" I clicked on the video and looked at the comment section.

"TheComicSans - Nice Job as always, kid." I read it aloud. I smiled to myself, appreciating the compliment.

"Thanks Sans," I said, even though I was alone.

"You're welcome, kiddo." I yelled, almost dropping my laptop in the process.

"I'm really starting to hate your teleporting powers now," I said, trying to stop my heart from racing.

"What? Did I rattle your bones?" I rolled my eyes at his pun, smiling slightly. "You're smiling. Admit it, it was good" he had a shit eating grin.

"You're just lucky I'm easily amused," I smiled a goofy grin at him, which made his smile wider, if that's even possible.

"Hey kid, wanna go to Grillby's? My treat." He asked me, referring to Grillby's second restaurant, since he obviously couldn't bring the other one up here.

"You? Pay for me? That's a surprise." I teased him, earning a chuckle from the skeleton.

"You saying no?" Sans sat up from my bed.

"You know free food is the best food." I laughed, Sans joining in.

"Alright, let's go." Sans said, holding out his hand. I grabbed it and we both teleported to Grillby's.

...

~Hope you enjoyed! As always, feedback is appreciated. Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I groaned as I tried to slam the snooze button on the clock, my face still buried in my pillow. I kept leaning over, trying to find the alarm clock, until I rolled off my bed, landing on the hardwood floors with a thump.

"Owwww," I groaned, picking myself off the floor, stretching. I heard some of my bones popping, which would be funny if Sans was here. Sans always gets flustered when he hears my bones pop. The irritating beeping of the alarm pulled me from my thoughts, reminding me that I had to turn it off. I walked over to my nightstand and turned the alarm off, silence finally filling the room. I sighed as I proceeded to walk sluggishly to the bathroom, noting that the house was empty once again. I closed the door to the bathroom behind me and looked into the mirror. I looked a lot better than before. The dark circles under my eyes completely vanished, my blue eyes much brighter than before. Besides being a little sore in the stomach area, I felt great! I smiled, turning to the shower. I turned it on and took of my sweatpants and shirt, waiting for it to warm up. After it warmed up, I jumped in, letting the water wake me up. After my shower, I got dressed in my blue jeans and a blue Nike tee. I was about to go downstairs when I felt something in my pocket. I reached in and grabbed the object, which revealed to be the blade I put in there before. I stared at for a while, memories of what happened flooding my mind. I closed my eyes, squeezing the blade gently. I walked to the bathroom and chucked it into the toilet, flushing it down into the sewers. It felt as a big wait was lifted off my shoulders, which made me smile slightly. I proceeded to grab my phone from my room and walk downstairs.

I checked the time on my phone, which read 7:54.

"Crap! I'm going to be late!" I quickly put on my shoes and flung the backpack over my shoulders, flying out the door, darting down the street. I waved to Sans and Papyrus, the former laying lazily on a lawn chair, the latter mowing the lawn once again. Sans smiled at me and waved back, which made me smile. I kept running until my stomach started to hurt because of my injury. I slowed down, taking the stitches I had in mind. I was only a block away, and I knew I wouldn't be late if I walked the rest of the way.

"Just ignore those dumbasses that try to mess with you," I told myself, trying to calm my nerves. I sighed and continued to walk towards the school.

...

"Hey it's the monster lover!" Someone yelled at me.

"I heard he got stabbed by someone."

"Yeah! Good thing he did, bad thing is, he's still here." People talked loud purposely so I could here them. I tried to ignore them, for the most part. I kept walking, trying to get to my advanced algebra class. As I got into the classroom, someone threw a crumpled piece of paper at me, which hit me in the side of the head. I grumbled and sat down in a desk, waiting for the teacher to get here.

"Hey, are you okay?" I heard a feminine voice asked me. I turned to see a girl with straight blonde hair, green eyes, and a worried expression on her face.

"Why? Are you going to make fun of me too?" I said, looking at my desk.

"No, I'm no going to. I just wanted to see if you were okay." She said, giving me a smile.

"Oh, I'm okay. I try to ignore them." I give her a sad smile.

"I'm Sarah, by the way." She held out her hand, which I shook shyly.

"I'm Steven." I gave her a confused expression. "Not that I don't appreciate you being nice to me, but why are you?" I asked, hopefully not sounding like a total ass.

"Because, I know how it feels. I'm friends with a monster that is on my swim team. They mess with me too." Sarah gave me a sad smile. I gave her one back.

"Maybe, we can help each other out? You seem like a nice person, so I think it wouldn't hurt to have someone to talk to." I asked her nervously. 'Maybe I shouldn't have said that.' I thought silently.

"Sure! That'd be nice. Let me give you my number." She told me her number, which I put inside my contacts. Just then, the teacher came in, and she sat in the desk next to me. I smiled at her, and she smiled back. We both sat through our class, which seemed to drag on for eternity.

After that class, I had lunch. I sat over with Sarah. We talked about our lives, and about our monster friends. We shared a couple laughs, some of which came from me telling some of Sans's puns. After lunch, we figured out that we only had one other class together, and it was Spanish class.

"Great, one class we have we could barely talk in, and the other we can't speak English." This caused Sarah to giggle.

"Don't worry, we can always meet outside of school." She playfully punched my arm. I smiled at her as she looked at her phone. "I got to go to my next class, see you later!" Sarah waved as she started to run to run towards her next class. I waved to her back, a goofy smile on my face.

"Heheh, bye!" I said, trying to get slight blush I had on my face to go away. The next couple classes seemed to go on forever, except for my Spanish class, which seemed to go by too quick. The whole class Sarah and I were saying swear words in Spanish to each other, trying not to get in trouble. I really enjoyed spending time with her. After Spanish class, it was finally time to go home. I gathered my things from my locker, which mostly consisted of heavy textbooks that broke my back as I walked home. I sighed as I flung my backpack over my shoulder, proceeding to the front doors of the school. I looked around, no signs of Chase. I sighed a sigh of relief. I was about to walk towards the sidewalk when I spotted Sans. I approached him and waved.

"Sans? What are you doing here?" I smiled, confused.

"What? You not happy to see me?" He said, grinning.

"You know what I mean. You usually don't pick me up from school." I said, adjusting my backpack.

"I figured you didn't feel like walking home, you seem 'worn to the bone'. So I decided I can just teleport us back." He explained, his smile getting bigger because of his pun.

"Thank god. They loaded us with homework today. You wouldn't believe how much this bag weighs." I gave a sigh of relief.

"It can't be that heavy." Sans gave me a look of disbelief. I looked at him with a shit eating grin.

"Here, you try to carry it." I took it my he bag off, giving it to Sans. As soon as he grabbed the strap, I knew something would happen. I let go of the backpack, letting Sans hold all the weight. I can tell he didn't expect it to be that heavy, since his eyes widened as he he fell, landing on top of backpack. He quickly stood back up, leaving it on the ground.

"Okay, was not expecting that." Sans stated, brushing himself off. "How do you carry that thing?" I grabbed the bag and yanked it up with ease, flinging it over my shoulder, which made Sans look at me with confusion. I shrugged.

"I dunno. I'm used to it I guess." I smiled a big smile. Sans held out his hand, which I grabbed it. Suddenly, our environment changed. We were now in my living room, Jacob was standing in the kitchen, a shocked expression on his face.

"Heeeyy, Jacob. What's up?" I smile at him. He just stares at us, his face going pale.

"Huh? How d-? Where did y-? What?!" Jacob stuttered. I just laughed a little.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you. Sans can teleport." I walked by him, patting his head as I walked by. I got some water from the fridge, taking a sip from the bottle.

"I'm...gonna go upstairs." Jacob, still looking dazed and confused, went up the stairs. I started humming a happy tune, putting my backpack next to the front door for the time being. Sans just stood in the middle of the living room, watching me.

"What's got you in a good mood kiddo?" Sans asked curiously. I turned around to look at him and shrugged.

"I'm not sure. Everything today was the same, except this one girl I met-" Sans cut me off at the mention of a girl.

"Oooh, you got a girlfriend?" Sans teased me, putting emphasis on 'girlfriend'. I felt the heat creeping onto my face already.

"W-what! N-no, she's not my girlfriend! We're just friends!" I started to get more flustered the more I thought about it.

"You're blushing! That means it's true!" I heard Jacob yell from the top of the stairs. I turned and glared at him, a smirk on his face.

"You're not helping me, bro!" I yelled up to him, annoyed.

"Who said I wanted to help?" He smiled. I gave him my death stare, which made him hold his hands up defensively before running back to his room. I looked back at Sans, who was still smirking.

"She's not!" I said defensively, the blush quickly coming back.

"What's her name?" Sans asked curiously.

"Sarah. She's in my advanced algebra and Spanish classes. She has a friend that's on her swim team that's a monster. It's nice to actually talk to someone who won't shout insults at me...or punch me." I got a goofy smile on my face again thinking about the events of the past day.

"YOU TOTALLY LIKE HER!" Jacob shouted from the top of the stairs. I finally got fed up with him.

"AND YOU LIKE FRISK! I CAN TELL!" I yelled back to him. Jacob's smile faltered, his face turning red as a tomato.

"I...uh..." Jacob sprinted back to his room, slamming the door behind him. I couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"Gave him a taste of his own medicine," I gave Sans a smile.

"So, this friend of yours has a friend who's a monster?" Sans asked, for which I nodded in response.

"Hm, you should invite them over sometime, I'd like to meet 'em." Sans told me, winking.

"Okay, I guess. I'll tell you if I do." I told him. I was about to say something else when I heard someone on the top of the stairs.

"What are you boys up too? I heard doors slamming." I heard my mother ask us from upstairs.

"Nothing, mom. Jacob was just messing with me a little." I explained with a smile.

"About what?" Mom asked me curiously.

"About this girl I met at school." I said nonchalantly, still thinking nothing of it.

"Ooh, is she cute." My mom asked me.

"OH COME ON!" I marched up the stairs, passing my mom. "I'm taking a nap!" I went to my room, slamming the door behind me. I heard Sans and my mother start laughing outside. 'She's not my girlfriend, jeez.' I flopped on my bed face first, ready to let sleep take over me. But, I took out my phone looking through it instead. I came across my contacts, and saw Sarah's. I sighed and decided to send her a text.

Me: Hey, it's Steven I was wondering if you'd want to hang out after school tomorrow?

Sarah: sure :) where?

Me: There's this one place by my house called Grillby's. Wanna go there?

Sarah: sounds great! what time?

Me: 4?

Sarah: ok! C u 4!

I smiled to myself, turning off my phone. I got under the grey covers of my bed, allowing my body to drift off to sleep.

...

~I finally got this chapter out! I don't know why I had trouble with this chapter. Actually I do. I'm a lazy procrastinator, that's why :3 Anyway, hope you enjoyed! As always, feedback is appreciated!


	9. Chapter 9

I opened my eyes, the only thing I see is the grey wall of my bedroom. I then groggily took notice of the view outside my window. 'It's dark?' I then realized what had happened before I fell asleep. I shot up, frantically feeling around for my phone. Once I finally was able to grab it, I turned it on, the time read 7:57.

"Crapcrapcrapcrapcrap." I said as I darted downstairs, going straight for my backpack that was leaning against the wall next to the door. I grabbed it and turned around to see my mom and Sans talking in the kitchen. Mom was the first to notice me.

"Hi baby, I see you woke up." She said to me, Sans turning around and waving, giving me a smile.

"No time, I forgot to to my homework!" I quickly explained before darting up the stairs. Halfway up, I tripped over my own feet, face planting into the hardwood stairs, my body landing on top of my backpack. I quickly stood back up, shouting a quick 'I'm good!' to Sans and my mom before running towards my room. I sat down at my desk, pulling my algebra homework out of the the bag. Trying to still wake up from the nap I had, I rubbed my eyes, trying to focus my attention to the task at hand. I was about to start on it when I heard someone knock at my door. Spinning in my swivel chair, I saw Sans standing there, his smile still present on his skull.

"Hey kiddo, you left in such a hurry, whatcha up to?" He asked me, walking up to me at my desk. I sighed and tried to remember all the things I had for homework tonight.

"Well, I have to my advanced algebra homework, my honors chemistry homework, and my honors Spanish homework, plus an persuasive essay for my English class." I explained to him, his eyes widened in surprise.

"You're in all above average classes?" Sans asked unbelievingly, eyeing the algebra homework I had on my desk.

"Well, all but English 'cause I suck at it. But, beside that, yeah I guess." I told him, picking up the pencil from the cup on my desk. Sans stayed with me for a while, watching me complete each algebra problem with ease. After about 50 of those problems, I started to work on chemistry, which was a little harder. Sans asked me about some of the different chemicals and the specific reactions each had. I explained it to him while I kept working on my homework.

"You really like science, don't you?" I asked Sans, who shrugged and smiled.

"You could say that." He said, looking at the textbook I had in my lap. I continued on with my homework, starting with my Spanish work. I wanted to practice speaking it with someone, but I also wanted to mess with Sans at the same time.

"Hola, me llamo Steven! Lo que es tuyo?" I said to Sans, who looked at me like I had to heads.

"Uh...what?" Sans looked confused at what I said.

"No hablas espanol?" Sans looked at me dumbfounded. I laughed a little.

"Sans, estas perezoso?" I asked him, looking at him curiously. He looked unsure, but shook his head. I laughed, which caused him to glare at me.

"What did you say?" He asked me.

"I asked if you were lazy and said no. You're such a liar." I grinned at him.

"How could I tell what you were saying? It sounded like gibberish." Sans smiled while folding his arms.

"It's Spanish, but whatever." I turned back to my work, determined to finish it. By the time I had finished all of my homework, it was 12:30. I wasn't tired, courtesy of the nap I took, but I knew if I didn't sleep I would probably crash at school. I stretched, letting my stuff muscles loosen up. I turned to see Sans laying on my bed, snoring lightly. I smiled, guessing that all that science I told him tired him out. Not wanting to bother him, I walked towards my closet, pulling out an extra blanket. I grabbed one of the pillows that Sans wasn't sleeping on and put it on the floor. I laid down, putting my head on the pillow, covering myself with the blanket. Although it wasn't as comfortable as my bed, I still managed to drift off to sleep.

...

"Hey! Kid! Wake up!" I mumbled, burying my face farther into the pillow.

"Five more minutes..." I groaned, which made Sans chuckle.

"Okay, you asked for it." I could here the smile in his voice. All of a sudden, the warmth of the blanket was gone, and my pillow was yanked from under my head, leaving me on the cold hardwood floor. I sat up, glaring at Sans sleepily. His eye was glowing blue, my blanket and pillow floating in mid air next to him.

"You suck." I said jokingly, grabbing my phone. I checked the time, which read 6:34. "And I wake up at 7:00, not 6:30." I told him, standing up.

"You should get up early, it's a great feeling." Sans made my pillow and blanket float towards my bed, setting it down gently.

"Yeah, because feeling as dead as a zombie is a great feeling, isn't it?" I said sarcastically, earning a chuckle from Sans.

"Well, I am a skeleton. So I'd know what being dead feels like." Sans grinned, which made me roll my eyes, a smile on my face as well.

"I'm gonna take a shower. You can help yourself to anything." I told him, which he nodded. I grabbed an green polo shirt and black jeans, along with socks and underwear, and walked to the bathroom. I took my shower, which managed to wake me up a small bit. I walked back to my room, only to hear my voice singing.

'Don't hold me up now,

I can stand my own ground,

I don't need your help now,

You will let me down, down, down!'

'Prayer of the Refugee?' I thought to myself. I finally was able to recognize the familiar melody of the song. I peered into my room to see Sans on my computer, watching my acoustic cover of the song, nodding his head to the beat. I stayed quiet, watching him from the doorway. A feeling of pride and awkwardness filled my body. I never was able to watch any of my covers after I uploaded them, I felt...weird. Sans continued to sway to the song, which I waited for it to be over. After the final chord was played, I walked in, making sure that he heard me.

"Whatcha doing?" I asked him, despite knowing what he was doing already. I saw him jump in his seat, quickly closing the window before spinning around.

"Oh, nothing." He gave me a nervous smile, which just made me smile at how he was acting. I grabbed my backpack, and walked towards the door.

"Hey, you want some breakfast? I can make eggs." I asked Sans, who followed me downstairs.

"Nah, I'm good." Sans said, smiling.

"Are you sure? I'm making some anyway." I said as we walked down the stairs, plopping my backpack at the bottom of the stairs.

"I guess I'll have some." Sans finally agreed. I gave him a smile before going to the fridge, grabbing some eggs. Putting the dozen of eggs on the counter, I opened up a cabinet to grab a pan, which I put on the stove. I turned the knob for the burner, which came on with a slight hissing sound. I then began to crack the eggs and drop them into the pan, the eggs sizzling from the heat.

"Do you want them a certain way?" I turned around to ask Sans, who sat at the kitchen table.

"How ever you're making them is fine, kiddo." Sans said, staring at the placemat that was on the table. I nodded and turned back to the eggs, grabbing a spatula. I started to mix the eggs up to make scrambled eggs, which were my personal favorite. After the eggs were ready, I pulled out two plates, which I put the eggs on. I grabbed two forks from the drawer and walked over to Sans, putting the plate in front of him. He thanked me and picked up a fork, piercing some of the eggs with it. He lifted it up to his mouth, which he gladly ate. I was always confused on how food didn't fall through him, and he never told me. His eyes widened as he swallowed the eggs.

"What do you think?" I asked him, hoping that I didn't mess them up...too much. Sans gave me a smile.

"They're EGGcellent," Sans said, trying to hold back his laughter. I couldn't help but let out a laugh. Picking up the fork, I started to eat my eggs. I took out my phone to check the time, which said 7:35. I still had a lot of time before I had to go to school. I kept eating my eggs, the two of us sitting in silence. After about five minutes, I heard a knock at the door. I stood up and walked towards the front door, grabbing the doorknob. I swung the door open to reveal Papyrus standing there, a worried expression on his face.

"AH, STEVEN! HAVE YOU SEEN SANS? HE DID NOT COME HOME LAST NIGHT!" Papyrus sounded very worried, the most I've seen him.

"Yeah, he's here." I told Papyrus, who let out a sigh of relief.

"MAY I COME IN?" He asked, to which I nodded in reply. I stepped to the side, allowing Papyrus to enter my home. Sans saw Papyrus enter and waved to him.

"Hey, Pap. What's up?" Sans asked with eggs still in his mouth.

"WHAT IS UP, BROTHER, IS THAT YOU HAD ME WORRIED SICK! YOU DID NOT COME HOME LAST NIGHT! I THOUGHT SOMETHING HAD HAPPENED!" Papyrus had a mix of relief and anger in his voice, giving Sans a stern expression.

"I'm fine Paps. I didn't mean to 'rattle' your bones." Sans smirked at Papyrus, who looked like he would blow a fuse.

"OH MY GOD! SANS! YOU ARE COMING HOME! NOW!" Papyrus picked up Sans and put him under his arm. I couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Papyrus carrying Sans like luggage. Papyrus looked at me with a confused face.

"WHAT IS FUNNY? DO I HAVE SOMETHING ON MY FACE?" Papyrus asked, feeling his face for anything.

"Nah. It's just cute how you can carry Sans like that." Sans' cheeks turned blue at this comment, which made me smile.

"Hey! I'm not cute!" Sans protested, which just made me laugh more. I pulled out my phone and took a picture, much to Sans' dismay.

"I'm definitely posting that online." I gave Sans an evil-ish smile. Sans' left eye started to glow blue, a menacing smile sprawled across his face.

"Wanna have a bad time kiddo?" Sans muttered, trying to sound intimidating. However, the position he was in had the exact opposite effect on me.

"Ya know, I would take you more seriously if you weren't like that." As I said this, Sans crossed his arms in defeat.

"COME, BROTHER. I HAVE SOME MORE PUZZLES I HAVE BOUGHT FROM THE STORE FOR US TO TRY." Papyrus stated to Sans. Papyrus said his farewell to me, walking out of the door, Sans still tucked under his arm. As soon as they left, I checked the time on my phone, which read 7:48. I had to get to school soon so I won't be late. I walked to the front door, putting on my shoes, and grabbing my sweatshirt from the coat hanger. I slipped the sweatshirt over my head, making sure it was secured over my body. I slung my backpack over my shoulder, beginning the ever so short walk to the school.

...

I walked passed rows of lockers, my algebra textbook in hand. Last night's homework was placed haphazardly between the pages of the text, which reminded me how unorganized I actually was. I kept walking, my footsteps drowned out by the sound of other students socializing.

"Hey Steven!" I looked behind me to see Sarah running to catch up with me.

"Oh, hey Sarah!" I gave her a smile, which she returned.

"We're still going to that place after school, right?"

"Yeah, why? Do you not want to go?" Curiosity started to form inside of me.

"No, of course I want to go! I just wanted to know if I could walk home with you." Sarah explained, "I tried to look up the place online and I couldn't find it anywhere."

"Oh, yeah sure. That's fine." I assured her. As we got closer to our class, we saw a boy and girl handing out fliers. Curiosity getting the best of me, I went over to see what they were handing out.

"Hello! We'd like to tell you that the Ebott High Talent Show is this Friday! Sign up if you want to take part in this special event." The girl said, handing me a lime green paper. As I read the paper, my eyes widened. I walked back over to Sarah, showing her the flier.

"Hey, look! The talent show is this Friday, and the winner gets $100!" I said excitedly. "I should sign up." I folded the green paper and put it in my pocket.

"What're you going to do?" Sarah asked me curiously.

"I'm gonna sing." I told her, which made her face light up in amazement.

"You can sing?" She said in awe, which made me blush a little.

"Yeah, but it's not a huge deal." I told her, wanting to drop the subject. We reached our class, which I was sort of glad for, since I didn't want to talk about my singing 'talent' I guess. I still feel weird calling it a talent, I don't know why.

...

After the final bell rang, I gathered the books I needed for homework, which was significantly less than yesterday. I slammed my locker closed, turning to see Sarah waiting for me down the hall. I carelessly slung my backpack over my shoulder, walking to catch up with her. We walked out the front doors of the school, feeling the slightly cool breeze on our skin.

"So, which way do we go?" Sarah asked me, looking around aimlessly.

"This way, cmon." I walked in the direction of Grillby's, which was closer to my house. We walked together down the sidewalk, talking about random things that came to our heads. After about 5 minutes of talking to each other, we reached Grillby's. The building looked like an older wooden saloon, which was cool. Sans told me that it was different then the one from the underground, but the food was the same.

"This is it! Grillby's!" I announced, looking at Sarah.

"Looks nice." Sarah smiled at me. I opened the door to the bar/restaurant. Sarah looked around in awe, looking at all the different monsters, as well as people, socializing peacefully. We both walked to two open seats at the bar and sat down.

"So what do you want?" I asked Sarah, who still looked around the place in amazement. My question must've snapped her out of her trance, since she shook her head and looked at me.

"Oh, uh, what do you recommend?" Sarah asked me.

"The burgers are really good, and I mean REALLY good." I told her, putting the emphasis on 'really'. She smiled and nodded in agreement. I turned to Grillby, who was cleaning a class with a cloth.

"Hey Grillby, can we have two burgers please?" I asked, to which he nodded. Surprisingly, I never heard Grillby talk before. Sans heard him talk, though. He said that his voice sounded like a normal deep voice, except it crackled like a fire when he talked. After a couple of minutes, Grillby came with our food. He set down our plates in front of us, which I thanked him for. I reached in my pocket for money, but I didn't feel anything besides my phone.

"Hey, uh Grillby? I forgot money, so can I pay you next time I come in?" I asked him, kind of embarrassed. He looked uncertain, which I know why.

"I'm not like Sans, I'll actually pay you back." I gave him a smile, which seemed to make him agree, since he nodded. I thanked him once more, turning back to Sarah. I took a bite of my burger, gesturing to her to do the same. Sarah took a small bite, her eyes widening. After she finished chewing, she smiled.

"This is amazing! Better than McDonald's!" She praised Grillby's cooking skills.

"Told you. It's awesome." I took another bite, favoring the taste. Sarah but her burger down for a second, looking at me.

"So, what song are you going to sing for the talent show?" She asked me. Not knowing the answer myself, I shrugged.

"Maybe 'I Just Wanna Run' by The Downtown Fiction. Have you heard of it?" Sarah shook her head in reply.

"How does it go?" She asked me. I thought of the chorus in my head and cleared my throat.

'I just wanna run

Hide it away

Run because they're chasin' me down

I just wanna run

Throw it away

Run before they're findin' me out'

I quickly sing, a look of realization on Sarah's face.

"Yeah, I heard that song before. You're pretty good." She said, taking another bite of her burger. I blushed slightly at the compliment, taking a bite of my burger as well. Suddenly, someone's phone started to ring. Sarah pulled out her phone, putting it up to her ear.

"Hello?" She asked, waiting a response. I heard another voice respond to her.

"I'm with a friend at a restaurant right now" Sarah explained to the person on the other end. The other person seemed angry, as I heard their voice get louder.

"They're just a friend, calm down. I'll be there soon, okay?" Sarah quickly hung up the phone, putting it in her pocket.

"Who was that?" I asked her curiously.

"My boyfriend. He wanted me to go over to his house or something. He can be...overprotective...sometimes." Sarah explained to me, standing up.

"I had a great time, but I gotta go. See ya later, Steven." She waved a farewell, which I replicated. Sarah walked out of Grillby's, leaving me by myself. Not needing to be there any longer, I quickly finished my burger and left, heading back to my house, slightly more sad than I was before.

...

~Wooo! Long chapter! At least by my standards, anyway. 3000 words is a lot for me. I just wanted to thank all of the people who followed, favorited, and reviewed on my story. This is by far my most successful story on here, which I am very grateful for. And as always, feedback is appreciated. Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10

[Warning] Some explicit language in this chapter. Be warned.

...

The cool autumn wind was blowing around me, causing me to adjust my jacket slightly. I was staring at the sidewalk as I walked, counting the cracks as I passed them. 'That could've gone better,' I thought to myself. There was little noise around me, despite the occasional bird and my footsteps hitting the concrete. It was actually quite relaxing. I looked up to see that my house was only half a block away. I started to pick up my pace, despite my backpack restricting some of my movement. I reached my house, walking up to the front door. Turning the doorknob and pushing the door open, the warmer air of my house greeted me. I closed the front door again, kicking off my shoes by the door. I lazily dropped my backpack next to the door and looked up to see Jacob sitting at the kitchen table, and what seemed like a shit ton of homework.

"Hey, Jake. Whatcha up to?" I asked him, walking up to the table.

"Math homework. By the way, mom's kinda mad at you. She didn't know where you were." Jacob explained to me, which made me face palm.

"I knew I forgot to tell her. I'm not grounded, am I?" I asked my brother, hoping that the answer was no.

"I don't think so, but she wanted you to call her." Jacob wrote an answer on his paper, seeming to still concentrate on the task at hand.

"Where is she?" I turned to the fridge, grabbing a bottle of water from the bottom shelf.

"She's at the grocery store." Jacob put his pencil down, taking a drink of his soda he had on the table. "Where were you, anyway?"

"I was at Grillby's with Sarah," I took a drink of my clear beverage.

"Ooh, you were with your girlfriend? Did you kiss?" Jacob asked with a smirk, causing a pang of sadness in my chest.

"No, she has a boyfriend." I said sadly, looking at the floor.

"Tough luck, maybe you'll find someone else." Jacob continued with his math homework.

"Yeah I hope so." I hoped, thinking for a second. Suddenly, an idea came to mind.

"So, since we're talking about girls, what about you and Frisk, eh?" I gave Jacob a smirk, raising my eyebrows at the mentioning of the girl. Jacob's face turned a bright red, his eyes widening.

"H-How do you know that?" He stuttered, getting more flustered by the second.

"Let's just say, you need a way quieter friend when you tell them secrets." I told him, referring to his best friend.

"Dang it, Colin! That's how you know?!" Jacob put his hand over his face, trying to hide his shame.

"And Mom and Dad too, but that's besides the point. I tried to go for a girl I liked, now it's your turn." I smirked, the plan already forming in my mind.

"W-what? Are you sure? I don't think I can. I never tried to ask someone out before." Jacob had a small frown on his face.

"Don't worry, I got it all figured out. I'll call Sans, telling him to have Frisk go to his house, and you can go talk to her." I explained. "Just be yourself, and don't be nervous. You have nothing to be nervous about." Jacob looked at me, with hope in his eyes.

"You really think that I can do this, I mean...what if Frisk says no?" He lost his hope for a second, a frown returning to his features.

"Just brush it off, trust me. You don't see me giving up. I've been rejected more times than you know of." I put my hand on his shoulder, "Besides, I know she'll say yes. I mean, you're the best guy I know. You're very kind, loyal, caring, a good listener, the whole package! Who would say no to that offer?" Jacob smiled at me, with a new feeling that can be seen from a mile away. What I haven't seen in him for a while...determination.

...

"There, done!" I put my pen down, admiring the hard work I did for the past two hours. I had to write a 10 page essay about the history of Washington State for my History class. I sighed as I eyed my guitar in the corner, pondering whether I should practice for the talent show. My parents and brother were home, to my dismay. But, if I was going to perform in front of 1,000 kids at school, I should be able to tell my family. So, if they come in and say something, I won't care. If they don't, oh well. I stood up and grabbed my brown acoustic guitar from its stand, bringing it over to my bed. I took out my phone to get the lyrics to the song, putting it next to me on the bed. I read through the lyrics briefly before starting to play a simple beat to go along with it.

'I just wanna run, hide it away,

Run before they're chasing me down.

I just wanna run, throw it away,

Run before there findin-'

I was interrupted by someone clapping behind me. I quickly spun around to see my mom standing there, a big smile on her face.

"That was really good, sweetie! How come you didn't tell us you could sing?" My mom asked, sitting down next to me on my bed. I thought for a second, trying to think for a reason.

"I don't know, I just thought I wasn't that good to make a big deal about it." I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Well, I beg to differ. You're really good. I knew one of you were bound to have some musical talent. Your great grandfather was a jazz singer, you know." My mom explained to me.

"Wow! Really?" I asked her in awe, to which she nodded her head.

"Yep, musical talent runs in the family. I knew someone must've gotten the "music genes". I had a feeling it had to be either you or your brother." Mom ruffled my hair, which made it look like I came out of an insane asylum. I laughed and fixed my hair, making it look decent again.

"Yeah, I was practicing for the talent show on Friday." I told her, putting down my guitar.

"Really? That's great! I think you'll do amazing, Steven." My mom gave me a reassuring hug.

"Thanks mom." I thanked her for the reassurance. She stood up and started to walk to the door.

"It's almost 10, you should get some sleep, okay?" I gave her a smile and playfully rolled my eyes.

"Yeah yeah, I know. Goodnight." I hopped into my bed, pulling the covers over me. She smiled and said good night back, closing the door behind her. I turned off my bedside lamp and snuggled into my blankets. As I was on the brink of consciousness, I heard my phone buzzing on my nightstand. Groggy, I grabbed my phone from the nightstand, and turned it on. The brightness of the phone temporarily blinded me, my eyes not yet adjusted. It was a text from Sarah.

Sarah: srry about earlier my bf wanted to see me

I quickly typed a response, reading it over once and pressing send.

Me: It's cool, I understand. See you at school tomorrow

Sarah: see ya!

I put down my phone and finally drifted off to my much needed slumber.

...

My morning went by as usual, me waking up, getting dressed, eating, and walking to school. Nothing out of the ordinary. What was out of the ordinary happened during school, more specifically right before my advanced algebra class. I was walking down the hallway, ignoring the toxic insults that people were throwing at me as usual. I was staring at the ground, counting the floor tiles until I got closer to the classroom. Seeing Sarah at her locker, I quickened my pace to reach her.

"Hey Sar-" I cut my sentence short as I took notice of one of her eyes, which was black and blue. "Sarah, what happened to your eye?!" She looked at me, nervousness evident in her features.

"I-I, uh, ran into a door." Sarah said shakily, obviously lying.

"No, seriously. Who did that to you?" I asked, concerned.

"Uh...Um..." Sarah stuttered, obviously uncomfortable.

"You can tell me anything, okay?" I assured her, looking straight into her green eyes.

"M-my boyfriend did this..." She admitted at last, making my eyes widen in shock.

"He hit you?! Who's your boyfriend?" I asked, anger bubbling up inside me.

"Uh, his name is-"

"HEY! MONSTER LOVER!" A familiar voice yelled from behind me, which caused Sarah's eyes to widen in fear. I didn't have the chance to turn around before a set of hands shoved me to the ground, me landing on my chest, my books sliding across the tiled floor. I turned myself over, searching for who had pushed me, despite already knowing who did.

"Why are you talking with my girlfriend?!" Chase yelled, Sarah looking at me with horror and shock.

"Chase why'd you do that!" Sarah yelled at him, trying to help me up. Chase grabbed her arm roughly and yanked her away, making her yelp.

"Hey! Don't touch her like that!" I quickly stood up and shoved him back, which barely made him move at all. Chase grabbed me by my collar and lifted me up, making me stare at him at his eye level.

"Listen, punk. If I see you around my girlfriend again, I'll kill you, and I'll make sure I finish the job." He muttered the last part before throwing me back to the ground, which made me land on my wrist the wrong way. I winced in pain, holding my injured wrist, tears forming in my eyes. Chase grabbed Sarah by the wrist, making her cry out in pain.

"Chase! Stop! Let go!" She struggled in his grasp, but to no avail.

"Shut up, we're going to have a talk about your little buddy over there." Chase snapped at her, causing her to go quiet as he dragged her down the hall. Meanwhile, I was still on the floor, holding my wrist. The pain subsided, and all that was left in me was anger. I stood up and grabbed my books off the ground, ignoring the sharp pain that emitted from my wrist. I walked into my algebra class, not wanting to deal with anyone's shit.

...

"Hey kid, you seem pissed off. Something bothering you?" Sans asked me. 'He's really good at reading emotions,' I thought to myself. Papyrus had invited me over to have some 'friendship spaghetti', and me and Sans were sitting on their couch, watching some weird show about a robot. Sans said that he was some sort of celebrity in the Underground.

"Do I look mad?" I asked him, especially since I had a calm face the whole time.

"No, I just sense an angry aura around you. I can just feel it." Sans said, not taking his eyes off the tv.

"SANS! STEVEN! THE SPAGHETTI IS READY!" Papyrus yelled from the kitchen, the sound of pots and pans able to be heard.

"Bring it in here, Paps! The kid's telling me something!" Sans yelled back, Papyrus bringing the plates of spaghetti on the coffee table.

"TELL YOU WHAT, BROTHER?" Papyrus asked him, curiously. Sans turned to face me, a sincere smile on his face.

"What's got you mad, kiddo?" Sans asked me. I took a deep breath, preparing to explain what had happened the past day.

"Sans, you remember me talking about Sarah, right?" Sans nodded in remembrance.

"Your girlfriend?" Sans teased, a sly grin appearing on his face. A twinge of sadness formed in my chest, which Sans may have sensed, since his smile faltered.

"Well, she has a boyfriend, and guess who that is?" I said sarcastically. Sans and Papyrus looked at each other and then back at me, shrugging.

"WHO?" Papyrus asked, sort of confused.

"Chase." I said, which caused Papyrus to gasp, almost dramatically, and Sans's eye sockets to widen. "And the worst part is, he gave Sarah a black eye! A black fucking eye! Who hits their girlfriend? He treated her like fucking garbage, yanking her around the damn place! The thing that pisses me off the most is that I'm too small to help her! It's just...frustrating!" I finished my rant, which left Sans and Papyrus dumbfounded. "Sorry about the language, abuse like that just pisses me off...a lot."

"Did Chase say anything to you?" Sans asked, his one pinprick of light flashing blue.

"He said that if I go near her again, he'd kill me, and make sure he'd finish the job." I said, which caused Sans's eye to suddenly burst into blue flames, which meant he was furious. What I didn't expect was to see Papyrus's eyes glow an orange-red color.

"I will kill that punk!" Sans growled, his voice layered. It scared me to see him like this, and it seemed to scare Papyrus too, since his eyes went back to normal.

"BROTHER CALM DOWN!" Papyrus yelled, trying to calm Sans down, but to no avail. Sans started levitating things in anger, the tv starting to float up, the plates of spaghetti, the coffee table with it as well, and US! Me and Papyrus were lifted into the air with all the other things, which were surrounded in a blue aura.

"SANS! SANS!" Papyrus shouted, trying to get through to Sans. Suddenly, my head hit something hard. I looked up to see the white ceiling of their living room.

"Don'tlookdowndon'tlookdown!"! I said to myself. Despite my strongest efforts, I ended up looking down. I saw Sans, who was looking up straight at me and Papyrus, the right side of his skull engulfed in blue flames, his pinpricks of lights completely gone. Memories of the nightmare I had a few nights ago started flashing in my head. My fear of heights kicked in, my breath started getting shorter, my body starting to shake. I knew what was happening, I was having a panic attack. I started screaming with a mix of sobbing thrown in, tears starting to roll down my cheeks, I started to hyperventilate. Papyrus noticed me and a look of fear appeared on his face.

"S-S-Sans!" I managed to choke out before another sobbing fit hit me. I felt as I was in a box, the walls getting closer. I started to have trouble breathing, which could make me pass out if I was up here any longer.

"SANS! I THINK YOU'RE HURTING STEVEN!" Papyrus yelled at Sans. The specks of light in Sans' eyes returned, they snapped right onto me. I was still a shaking, sobbing, hyperventilating mess of a person, trying to get my head to stop spinning. I looked down at Sans again, my vision blurred by tears. I could see that his expression turned from one of anger to fear when he saw me. The blue flames that engulfed the right side of his head disappeared, all of the objects one by one started falling towards the floor. As they were falling, I felt myself slowly being lowered down to the floor. As soon as I felt myself touch the ground, I wrapped my arms around my self and stayed like that, still breathing heavily along with the occasional sobbing fit. Papyrus came over to me, kneeling down.

"STEVEN? ARE YOU OKAY? ARE YOU HURT?" He asked frantically. I didn't answer him and continued to stare at the floor. Papyrus pulled me into a hug, trying to calm me down. It worked for the most part, my breathing getting slower. After a while a calmed down completely. Papyrus broke the embrace, and looked at me with a caring smile.

"Are you okay now?" Papyrus said, not in his usually loud voice, but in a quiet one. I gave him a nod, wiping the tears from my eyes. I saw Sans look from behind Papyrus, his smile replaced with a worried frown.

"I'm sorry, I just had a panic attack. I-I'm fine now." I told them, still shaking a bit. I took a couple deep breaths to try to calm myself down. Sans walked up to me and knelt down to my level, pulling me into a hug.

"I-I didn't know what came over me, kiddo. Sorry I scared ya." Sans apologized to me.

"I'm fine, seriously. I just overreacted is all, okay. Don't worry about it." Sans let go of me and I gave him a smile, to which he returned. I picked myself off the ground, along with Sans and Papyrus. The two of them walked into the kitchen, feeling as happy as we were before. But one thought kept me from being as happy as they were.

'None of this wouldn't of happened if I didn't say anything.'

...

~hey guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if it looks like it was rushed, I couldn't finish this for the life of me, and I wanted to get a chapter out for you guys. Anyway, as always, feedback is appreciated. Thanks!


	11. Chapter 11

I sat in my bedroom, thinking about Sarah. No, not in that way, I mean on how to help her. I need to find someway to do something, but I'm too small and weak compared to Chase to do anything. I feel like I'm stuck in a hole and can't get out. I mean, the only things I'm good at doing are playing guitar and singing...wait. Maybe I can do something with that? I mean, the talent show is coming up, and Sarah's going to be there, I should sing a song for her! But which song? I tapped my foot, trying to think. Suddenly, the perfect song dawned on me.

"That's perfect!" I practically screamed. I picked up my phone, writing the name of the song in the notes app. My phone buzzed in my hand, meaning that I got a text. I opened up my messages and saw it was from Sans.

Sans: wanna go to Grillby's?

I quickly texted yeah and sent it. Not even a minute later, Sans teleported into my room, which still startled me.

"Cmon kid, I didn't even try to rattle your bones that time." He smirked at me, which only made me roll my eyes. "Ready to go?" I nodded and was about to grab his hand when I remembered something.

"Wait, I almost forgot something." I ran over to my desk, opening a drawer. I grabbed my wallet from the rectangular compartment, shoving it in my pocket. I closed it and walked back over to Sans.

"Alright now I'm ready." He grabbed my hand and we were teleported to the front of Grillby's, the red neon sign glowing brightly in the darkness of the night. We entered the bar/restaurant and took our usual seats at the bar, waiting for Grillby to come over to us.

"Yo, Grillbz! Can we have some burgers here?" Sans yelled over to the fire monster, who was cleaning some wine classes. Grillby nodded and walked through the door that was behind the bar, to where I presumed was the kitchen.

"So kiddo, anything going on lately?" Sans asked me, trying to start a conversation. I'm not good at starting conversations, so I'm glad he did.

"Not much, but there is the talent show tomorrow." I told him, which made is eyes widen slightly.

"You're gonna be in the talent show?" He asked, to which I nodded. "Well, I'm sure you'll knock 'em dead," Sans chuckled a little, while I tried to hold back a laugh.

"Thanks, Sans. I'm pretty confident too, I've never seen anyone else sing at my school, so I'm pretty sure I'll do good." I told him as Grillby brought our food. He was about to walk away when I stopped him.

"Hey, Grillby. Here's the money I owe you." I pulled a twenty out of my wallet and gave it to the flaming man. "Keep the change. Maybe you could put some of it on Sans' tab. We all know he's not going to pay it." I gave the short skeleton a smirk and I heard Grillby chuckle.

"Hey I'm going to!" Sans said defensively, taking a bite of his burger, downing a bottle of ketchup with it.

"Then do it then." I gave him a smug look, knowing that he wouldn't.

"I..uh, well..." Sans stuttered, making me laugh a little.

"Use some of that money on his tab, Grillbz." I told him, and he nodded. I looked back over to Sans, who was glaring at me jokingly.

"You like messing with me, don't you?" I smiled and nodded, grabbing my burger and taking a bite. "So, that talent show is tomorrow? When is it?" Sans asked me.

"At 1 o'clock I think. Why?" I was curious on why he wanted to know.

"I want to come watch you, obviously. I'm pretty sure Paps would want to see you too." Sans explained to me, which made my eyes light up with excitement. They wanted to hear me sing, willingly. It gave me the greatest feeling. I had a big smile on my face for the rest of the night.

...

Today was the day, Friday. The rest of the school day seemed to drag on for an eternity, each class feeling like it was getting longer and more boring. I was in my English class, trying not to fall asleep from the monotonous voice of the teacher. I would be more excited to sing, but if I looked too excited in class, the teacher would call on me more often. I don't like getting called on in the first place, so getting called on more would annoy me. Then, as if someone heard me, the intercom turned on.

'Will all students participating in the talent show please report to the auditorium at this time, thank you.' I sat up from my seat, picking up my stuff off the desk. Some of the kids looked at me in shock, as if they weren't expecting me to be in the talent show. I ignored them, walking out the door and heading towards the gym. Glancing at some of the clocks on the walls of the hallways, it was about 20 minutes to 1, so it was almost time for the show to start. When I reached the auditorium, I saw about 17 other kids there. I put my books down where the other kids' stuff was and walked over to the others. A woman, who looked to be in her late 40s, with short brown hair, a green sweater and black pants, walked up to me.

"Steven Durkin?" She asked me.

"Yes, that's me." I told her, and she looked at her clipboard that she was holding, looking for what I assumed was my name.

"Ah, here we are. You'll be performing last." She told me, going on to the students who were just coming in. After all of us were told when we were performing, parents started coming in, as well as students from whatever class they had. I spotted my mom and Jacob, who was with Sans and Papyrus, and Frisk and Toriel, AND two more monsters that I never saw before. Geez.

"Hey Steven!" My mom greeted me, giving me a hug, along with my brother.

"Hi guys." I greeted everyone. "Sans, I thought only you and Papyrus were coming. Not that I don't appreciate you guys coming, I'm just surprised."

"Well, I told Paps, and he told Toriel, who told Frisk, who told Undyne and Alphys." Sans explained to me, gesturing to the people behind him. A short, reptilian monster came up to me, along with a fish woman.

"Hi, I'm Steven." I introduced myself to the two monsters, holding out my hand for the fish woman to shake. She grabbed it and shook it hard, almost seeming like she would rip it off.

"So, your the little punk Sarah's been tellin' me about!" She let go of my hand, and I looked at her in shock.

"Oh, so you're Sarah's friend, she told me about you too." She gave me a toothy grin, revealing sharp, piranha-like teeth.

"Yeah, I'm Undyne, and this is Alphys!" She motioned to the small monster next to her.

"O-oh, uh h-hi." She gave a small wave to me, to which I waved back.

"Anyway, I gotta go backstage and prepare. I'll see you guys after the show." I told them. I received 'good lucks' from them all before walking over to the stage, I went backstage and found where we were supposed to sit. I sat down, trying to calm down my nerves.

"Welcome students and parents to Ebott High's Eighth Annual Talent Show!" I heard the announcer say. "We ask everyone to keep quiet during the performances, we do not want to distract the performers. Thank you." After this, kids started to go up on stage, doing their act. Some kids did magic, others danced, and one kid even was able to walk around the stage on his hands. But, I didn't see anyone singing. That gave me a bit more confidence. After a while, it was my time to go on stage.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen. We have our final performer of the day. Give it up for Steven Durkin!" I walked out on stage, and I heard some people clapping, mostly my family and friends. I approached the microphone, adjusting it so I could use it. I scanned the crowd, spotting Sarah towards the front. She still had a black eye, which still bothered me.

"I'll be singing Face Down by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. This is dedicated to one of my friends." I said, looking at Sarah, who had a confused look on her face. I walked to a speaker, which all the other students had used before me, and plugged my phone into it, and played the karaoke version of Face Down. (not the acoustic version, if you're wondering) I ran back to the microphone, the song starting. I nodded my head to the beat before starting.

'Hey girl you know you drive me crazy One look puts the rhythm in my hand Still I'll never understand why you hang around I see what's going down.

Cover up with make up in the mirror Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again You cry alone and then he swears he loves you.

Do you feel like a man When you push her around? Do you feel better now, as she falls to the ground? Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's got to end As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.

A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect Every action in this world will bear a consequence If you wait around forever you will surely drown I see what's going down.

I see the way you go and say you're right again, Say you're right again, Heed my lecture.

Do you feel like a man When you push her around? Do you feel better now, as she falls to the ground? Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's got to end As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.

Face down in the dirt She said "This doesn't hurt!" She said "I finally had enough!"

Face down in the dirt She said "This doesn't hurt!" She said "I finally had enough!"

One day she will tell you that she has had enough It's coming round again

Do you feel like a man When you push her around? Do you feel better now, as she falls to the ground? Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's got to end As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.

Do you feel like a man When you push her around? Do you feel better now, as she falls to the ground? Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's got to end As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.

Face down in the dirt She said "This doesn't hurt!" She said "I finally had enough!"

I took a couple breaths, exhausted from singing. I never sang the loud and powerful before, all of the anger I felt towards Chase came out of me when I sang. I looked down at Sarah, who was smiling at me, tears rolling down her cheeks. I could tell that they were happy tears. All of a sudden, the entire crowd erupted in cheers and clapping, even those who hated me before. Everyone standing up, cheering. The loudest was obviously Papyrus and Undyne, practically screaming from the back.

"I KNOW HIM! HE IS MY FRIEND!" I clearly heard Papyrus scream.

"NICE JOB PUNK!" Undyne yelled, and I gave her a smile. Sans gave me a thumbs up, and my mom and Jacob were cheering as well. Alphys, who seemed scared by the sudden noise, still smiled and cheered softly as well. I saw the announcer walk up, heading towards the microphone. I backed up to let him use it.

"Well, judging by that reaction, I proudly announce the winner of Ebott High's Eighth Annual Talent Show is Steven Durkin!" He said, and I couldn't believe it! I won! I couldn't help but jump up with joy. The announcer handed me an envelope, which I assumed had the $100 dollars the winner gets. I was so happy, happy that I finally accomplished something. Everyone still cheered for me, and after the cheers died down, I walked off the stage, only to be met by someone almost tackling me.

"Steven! That was amazing!" It was Sarah. I turned around to see her, she still had tears in her eyes. I hugged her back, smiling the whole time.

"Really? Thanks. I kinda wanted to help you, but I obviously can't take on Chase by myself. So, I sang." I said sheepishly, which made her smile.

"That's so sweet, thank you. I gotta go before Chase catches me." Sarah said, her smile faltering.

"Oh, okay. I'll see you around then, I guess." I waved goodbye and went over to my family and friends. My mom immediately ran up to me, squeezing me in a tight hug.

"Steven, you did amazing! I told you you'd do great!"

"Mom, I can't breathe!" I tried to gasp for air, which made her put me down.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so proud." She told me, starting to tear up.

"Yeah, you did great kiddo." Sans me a pat on the back.

"NYEH HEH! I SAY, THIS OCCASION DESERVES SOME OF MY EXQUISITE SPAGHETTI!" Papyrus beamed with excitement.

"That was awesome, Steven!" Jacob told me, Undyne and Alphys agreeing with him.

"Wait, Jacob, Frisk, why aren't you guys at school?" I asked the two sixth graders, who exchanged nervous looks.

"We totally didn't fake being sick to come here, if that's what you're thinking," Frisk said, nervously laughing.

"Yeah, heheh." Jacob nervously laughed as well. I rolled my eyes and ruffled Jacob's hair, much to his dismay. The group of eight said their farewell, my mom giving me another hug. I still had another hour at school, which I didn't like. Before Jacob could leave, I stopped him.

"Hey bro." I said, making him look at me. "You gonna ask Frisk out?" He immediately blushed like crazy.

"N-now? Are you sure?" Jacob stuttered, seeming unsure.

"Yeah! Just ask her if she'd want to see a movie with you sometime, and remember, be calm, and be yourself, okay?" I told him, which he nodded in response.

"Okay, got it." I smiled at him, seeing the determination in him.

"Alright, go get 'er!" I told him, and he literally flew down the hall like a rocket, catching up with the group. I let out a sigh of happiness. I sang in the talent show and won, made Sarah's day, made family and friends proud, and helped Jacob with his whole crush ordeal.

"Best. Day. Ever!"

...

~hey guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Now, if this chapter doesn't seem rushed, I don't know what would. I literally wrote all of this today. As always, feedback is always appreciated. Thanks!


	12. Chapter 12

~Before We start this chapter, I just want to thank all of the people who read, reviewed, followed, and favorited this story. I never expected my crappy writing would get 100 views, let alone over 2,500, and I have you guys to thank. Also, the encouraging reviews that I'm getting are amazing, I never expected some people to enjoy this story as much as they actually do. I know to some authors, 2,500 views is kinda small, but to me, it's awesome! So thank you all! You gave me a hobby that I enjoy greatly! :D

[Also, some explicit language here and there!]

...

I walked down the hall, trying to get to my Spanish class, which was at the opposite end of the school from the auditorium. I was still in shock about winning the talent show, walking as if I was dazed. The fact that the school couldn't make the talent show at the end of the day is beyond me. I didn't feel like going to another class, and I think a lot of people agreed with me.

"Hey, nice job man!" Some guy told me as I walked past.

"Thanks!" I smiled at him back, recognizing him as a kid who laughed at me on multiple occasions. I kept on walking, trying to see the entrance to the Spanish classroom.

"Hey! Hey! Monster Lover!" I heard someone practically yell behind me. 'Chase!' It clicked in my head. I whipped myself around to see the jock practically running towards me.

"I told you, stay away from my girlfriend!" Chase screamed, which was basically my cue to run as fast as I could. Dropping my books, I made a mad dash down the hallway, dodging kids left and right with ease. Chase, however, had a more difficult time dodging them since I was smaller. Taking the lead I had to my advantage, I pulled out my phone from my pocket, dialing the one person I could trust. It rang, and rang, and rang.

"Come on! Come on!" I yelled in desperation, hoping that he'd answer. Just as it was about to go to voicemail, he picked up.

"Hello?" I heard his gruff voice, which made me breathe a sigh of relief.

"Sans, I need help! Chase is trying to kill me!" I yelled into the phone, still trying to run as fast as I could.

"WHAT?" he yelled.

"Just teleport to the front of the school, I'll try to lead him there!" I said quickly, hearing Chase starting to gain on me.

"Okay, just hang in there kid!" Sans told me before hanging up, hoping he'd teleport to the front of the school. I took a glance behind me to see that Chase was almost able to grab me. I yelped and picked up my pace, turning down the main hallway that led to the front doors. As I ran, a janitor pushing a cart of various cleaning supplies appeared out of no where. Out of pure instinct, I put one hand on the side of the cart, vaulting over it in one swift motion. After I landed and kept running, I looked back to see that Chase ran into it, falling on the tile floor with a thud. 'How the hell did I do that?' A frustrated yell came from Chase, who quickly got back up and started running after me once again. I looked to see that I was really close to the doors. 'Almost there!' I got a burst of energy, bursting through the doors. But before I could try to get towards the street, Chase grabbed me by the back of my shirt, easily lifting me off the ground.

"Gotcha, you little fucker!" I looked frantically around for Sans, spotting him down towards the sidewalk.

"SANS! HELP!" I yelled in his direction, causing Chase to put his hand over my mouth to muffle my cries of distress. Sans looked towards us, his eye sockets widening in fear. All of a sudden, Sans was engulfed in a blanket of blue flames, seeming to cover his whole body. I felt Chase start to shake a bit, but he didn't let me go. Sans started taking steps towards us.

"Hey, you little shit, put him down, or you're gonna have a bad time." Sans growled, his voice layered. It scared me to see him like this, but I don't even want to know what Chase is feeling right now. All of a sudden, I felt cold metal touching my neck, which made Sans stop in his tracks.

"H-hey, don't get any c-closer! I'm not afraid to use it!" Chase stuttered in fear. I realized that Chase pulled out a pocket knife, and held it up to my throat. Fear suddenly kicked in, tears starting to form in my eyes. This must've enraged Sans, since the flames that surrounded him grew taller. All of a sudden, I saw a blue aura form around the knife, and the knife flew out of Chase's grasp and into Sans'. Chase started to shake violently, his grip loosening on me. Out of instinct and the adrenaline the pulsed through me, I took my heel and stomped on his foot, causing him to yell in pain. I took my opportunity and broke free of Chase's grasp, running over to Sans, quickly hiding behind him. Sans lifted up Chase with his magic, levitating the jock over to him face to face.

"Listen here, punk. If it was up to me, I'd splatter your body across the wall over there, but, I'm not. Why? Because Steven here told me that people can change, so I'm hoping you will do just that. So, you got him to thank for your life." Sans said coldly, flinging Chase to the concrete with a large thud. "And if I find out you were fucking with Steven again, I'll find you, and I won't use mercy." Chase got up and ran back inside the school, leaving just me and Sans standing there. Suddenly, the reality of the situation hit me, hard. I could've DIED. If Sans didn't get here, Chase could've stabbed me again, and no one would know where I was, or cared for that matter. I would never been able to see mom, dad, Jacob, Sans, Papyrus, anybody ever again! I started trembling in shock, quiet sobs escaping my throat. Sans calmed himself down, the flames that surrounded him disappearing. He then took notice of me, in the middle of having another panic attack, and quickly pulled me into an embrace.

"Kid, it's okay. You're fine, I'm here." Sans tried to reassure me, which didn't work, tears still streaming down my face.

"I-I could've died, he could've killed me...oh god..." I mumbled, shaking violently. I felt Sans tighten the embrace, which calmed me down significantly.

"Don't think about that, all that matters is that you're safe, okay?" Sans made me look at him, wiping the tears from my cheeks with his bony fingers. I nodded and gave him a relieved smile, which he returned.

"Cmon, let's get you home. I doubt you want to stay here." Sans told me, almost as if he read my mind. I nodded. "You know we have to tell your mom about this, right?" My stomach dropped as soon as those words left Sans' mouth.

"Wait, you mean about everything! Are you sure? I don't think I want to." I looked down at the ground, avoiding eye contact with the skeleton in front of me.

"What? Why?" Sans questioned me, which made me look back at him, a confused expression on his face.

"Like I told you, I never wanted anyone to worry, and I'm afraid if I tell my family, they'll be angry that I didn't tell them. I just can't make my parents think I'm a disappointment, at least not again." I explained to him, fresh tears starting to form in my eyes.

"Steven, your family won't be angry with you, who could actually be angry with you? You're a good kid, and I don't see a reason to be angry." Sans gave me a reassuring smile.

"But, I don't think I could mentally handle telling them everything, I might have another panic attack. Can you tell them? Please?" Sans looked uneasy at my request, but agreed to it anyway. Sans held out his hand, getting ready to teleport to my house. I grabbed it, feeling my body popping out of one place and reappearing in another. We were in front of my, well, front door. I looked at Sans nervously, who just nodded and gave me an assuring smile. I sighed and grabbed the doorknob, turning it, and slowly opened it.

...

[Sans' POV]

The kid slowly opened the door, walking into his home. I could see why he'd be nervous, revealing to your family your depression and suicidal thoughts aren't exactly the easiest thing in the world to do. I can't imagine the mental strain he's been through the past few weeks, but he's stayed strong, around me at least. We entered the house, seeing his mother in the kitchen, she seemed surprised by our entrance.

"Steven? Sans? Did school let you leave early or something?" She asked us curiously. I felt Steven look at me again, I turned to him and put my hand on his shoulder, squeezing it a little for reassurance.

"Just go in your room, okay?" I told him, who quickly nodded and headed upstairs to his room. Hearing his door shut, I turned back to his mother, who looked utterly confused.

"Sans? Is everything okay? Did Steven do something at school?" His mother barraged me with questions, obviously worried about her son.

"No, Jamie, nothing happened. I just have to tell you something." I explained to her, which made her nod her head with concern, motioning me to sit at the couch with her.

"Well, for the past couple weeks, Steven's told me that he was getting bullied. He didn't plan on telling anyone until I talked to him about how he'd changed. He said that he didn't want anyone to worry about him." I explained to Jamie, her eyes widening in shock.

"You mean my poor baby has been getting harassed at school this whole time? Oh dear..." Jamie looked even more distressed.

"As I was saying, since he was getting bullied, Steven told me that he couldn't focus too well on his grades, which made them drop. He said that you guys thought that he was being lazy, and that you took away his video games as punishment. That made him think that he was a disappointment in your eyes, and I caught him doing something that a kid so young should never do-"

"What did he do?" Jamie cut me off, getting anxious. I looked at her to find that she had started tearing up a little.

"Steven was cutting himself, and said that he wanted to die." These words looked like it hit her like a ton of bricks, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Since only me and my brother Papyrus knew about him being depressed at the time, he always came to us for help. I managed to stop him from cutting himself ever again, but he still had problems at school." Jamie nodded her head, obviously trying to hold back sobs.

"The kid who terrorized him the most at school was the one who stabbed him at the mall last week, and today he almost got hurt by the same kid." I told the shaking woman in front of me, causing her to gasp.

"W-what happened?" She stuttered, still trying to hold back sobs.

"I got a call from Steven, saying the one kid, Chase, was trying to kill him because of that girl that he met, who happened to be Chase's girlfriend. Chase threatened to kill Steven if he talked to her again, which he did after the talent show if you remember." Jamie nodded in remembrance.

"Anyway, when I got there, I saw Chase grab Steven, putting a knife to his throat. I managed to get Steven back safely, and told Chase off." She was at the edge of completely breaking down, tears rolling down her cheeks in waves.

"Oh god, how couldn't I see all of this? I'm a terrible mother!" Jamie said, which shocked me.

"No your not, Steven's just really good at hiding his pain. He's a strong kid." I reassured her, putting my hand on her shoulder, which she seemed to relax a bit under the gesture. She looked at me again, seeming to want to ask something.

"Why didn't Steven want to tell me?" Her voice sounded broken and upset, which was understandable.

"He said that he couldn't mentally handle telling you, as you can see, considering all of the things he went through." Jamie nodded, wiping your eyes. "And if you're going to talk to him, be gentle. He's been beating himself up for making everyone worry about him." I finished, wiping the couple of years that managed to form in my own eye sockets.

"Alright, thank you for finally telling me Sans. I'll go talk with him." Jamie said, standing up. I mirrored her action, rising to my feet as well. She gave me a hug, which I gladly returned. As we were hugging, I happened to notice someone staring at us from the top of the stairs, Jacob, who had tears in his eyes as well. As soon as I took notice of him, he ran down the hall back to where I presumed was his room, slamming the door.

"I better go, just tell me how he's doing tomorrow, okay?" I asked Jamie, and she nodded in response. I nodded back and headed towards the door, making my exit and walking to my own home.

'I hope that Steven's going to be okay'

...

[Steven's POV]

I could hear my mom's sobs all the way from my room, which killed me on the inside. I did this, I caused her this pain, this suffering. All I had to do was tell her when it first happened, but I was too scared to do even that! I start sobbing quietly, tears starting to roll down my cheeks. Everything I did lately seemed to cause agony to someone, and I couldn't figure out why. I'm a disappointment in more ways than I could imagine. A knock on my bedroom door broke me from my thoughts, causing me to quickly wipe the tears away.

"Come in." I said, which made the person enter my room. It was my mom. She looked at me with a sorrowful expression, tear stains still on her cheeks. Seeing that I had caused her to feel this way made me tear up again, but I still looked at her. I got up from my bed and practically ran into her embrace, letting my tears flow freely.

"Mom, I'm sorry! I should've told you sooner." I said, sobs escaping my throat.

"I'm sorry I couldn't see it sooner, sweetheart. I never knew that you were getting bullied. I just never knew." She said, trying not to sob too much. I looked up at her, and she looked down at me.

"I'll tell you if something happens from now on, I promise." I told her, hugging her tighter. I heard someone sniffle behind us, I turned to see Jacob standing there, tears in his eyes as well.

"S-Steven? Were all t-those things Sans said true? Did y-you want to k-kill yourself?" Jacob stuttered between his sobs. I let go of my mom and went to him, pulling him into an embrace.

"Yeah, but I'm never going to do that, EVER. Okay?" I told him, and he started crying into my shoulder. I started crying again, hugging my little brother tighter. "I'm sorry, Jake. I'm so sorry. I'll never leave you, okay?" I assured him, who broke the embrace.

"O-okay." Jacob stuttered, wiping his eyes and putting a relieved smile on his face.

"Are you guys okay now?" My mom asked the two of us, which we both nodded in response. "Okay." She started. "Are you guys hungry? We can always go out for lunch if you want? Steven, have a place in mind?" I pondered for maybe a second before I got an idea.

"How about Grillby's? It's down the street." I suggested, which made my mom smile.

"Alright, we'll go to Grillby's. Meet me downstairs and we'll go." She smiled at us and headed downstairs, most likely to get her shoes on. After she left, Jacob turned to me as if he remembered something.

"Oh, I almost forgot! You know how I asked Frisk out earlier today?" I nodded, remembering the little pep talk I gave him. "Well she said yes! We're seeing a movie tomorrow!" Jacob said excitedly, and I was happy for him, genuinely happy.

"That's awesome bro! I'm so proud of you!" I ruffled his hair a little, which made him laugh a little.

"Cmon, let's go! I'm starving!" Jacob raced down the stairs, almost tripping halfway down. You see, this is what I would miss, the happy times of life. If I were to leave this world, I would leave behind so many great things in my life. A loving family, caring friends, the little moments that make me laugh, all of that would be gone, and I would miss it. It took me this long to realize that I'm wanted here, that I need to be here for my family and friends to be happy, to realized that I'm loved.

I'm happy to be here!

...

~wow, I can't believe I wrote this much in a short amount of time. I'm actually surprised at my improving (I think) writing skills, but I'll let you guys be the judge of that. What do you guys think of this chapter? Let me know, since feedback is appreciated as always. Thanks!


	13. Chapter 13

My eyes fluttered open as I felt the warm sun peek through my window, which felt very soothing. It's Saturday, my favorite day of the week. Usually I'd sleep in until noon, but I felt too...excited to sleep. I felt as if I had no worries, a feeling I haven't had since seventh grade, actually. In eighth grade I was stressing myself out to get the grades I wanted to do well in high school, and this year has been a rollercoaster through hell. It's so refreshing to feel like this again, and I'm happy that I am. I got up from my bed, stretching my muscles, which were stiff from sleep. I walked out into the hallway and peered into my parents' bedroom. They were still sleeping, and my brother was too when I checked his room. I glanced into my room to check the time, which read 7:03 am. 'No wonder they're still sleeping.' I realized. I walked downstairs, feeling the need to get some fresh air. I opened the front door, the cool morning air greeting me as sunlight hit my face. Everything seemed more...vibrant than I remember. I sat down on the stoop, listening to the songs of the birds flying above me. I felt so relaxed, so much that I didn't notice the figure walking up to me.

"Hey kiddo," I looked up to find the source of the voice, which happened to be Sans.

"Hey Sans." I greeted him, smiling. I scooted over, allowing Sans to sit down next to me.

"You okay? I know that was hard for you, finally opening up like that." Sans looked at me with a sorrowful expression. I looked at him, my smile faltering a small bit.

"Yeah, it was hard, but I realized something. I would be leaving so many things if I did something stupid." I looked at the ground. "And I'd be hurting everyone, and I can't do that..." I felt Sans hug me, which I gladly returned. "...so I'm never going to do any of that shit again." I felt Sans relax a bit in my arms. He broke the embrace and looked at me.

"I'm glad to hear that, buddy." He said, and I gave him a smile.

"You're a great friend, Sans, y'know that?" I told him, which seemed to make his smile widen.

"For what?" Sans asked curiously.

"For dealing with me during my ups and downs the past couple of weeks. Usually my friends would just leave me alone and let me deal with it on my own, but you didn't. You stayed with me on this crazy rollercoaster. I'm so lucky to have you as a friend." I looked at him, who just smiled and put his arm around my shoulders. We sat there for who knows how long, talking and laughing like we did when we first met. Eventually, Sans had to leave because Papyrus was yelling about Sans not picking up a sock.

"Oops, gotta go kid. See ya later!" Sans said before quickly teleporting back to where I presumed was his home. I stood up and walked back into my own house, glancing at the clock on the microwave, which said it was currently 9:45. 'Wow, we talked for a while.' I walked up the stairs, noticing Jacob coming out of the bathroom when I reached the top.

"Hey Jake. Whatcha doing?" I asked my brother, who looked at me and smiled.

"I'm getting ready to go see that movie with Frisk." Jacob explained to me, to which I nodded in response.

"Make sure you be careful, alright. Bring your phone so you can call me if there's trouble." I told him, and he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Okay bro." He said, and I just laughed.

"I'm just looking out for you," I told him and he nodded, he went into his room and grabbed a change of clothes, and headed back into the bathroom. I went into my room to grab my phone, which I found on my desk. I picked it up and unlocked it, going to my messages. I sent a quick text to Sarah.

Me: hey, do you wanna hang out?

Sarah: r u sure? what if Chase finds out?

Me: I don't think he'll mess with us anymore I took care of it...well, my friend did actually

Sarah: ok i guess. when?

Me: You can come now, if you want.

Sarah: ok, I'll be over in a bit.

Me: See you then.

I sighed and laid down on my bed for a little bit, feeling lazy all of a sudden.

'Maybe Sans is contagious' I laughed to myself. Slowly but surely, I started to drift off to sleep. The little sleep I had last night didn't help, either. As I was at the brink of consciousness, I heard the doorbell ring. Suddenly snapped awake, I groggily got up and trudged downstairs. I answered the door, and Sarah was standing there. She looked at me, and tried to stifle a laugh. I looked at her confused.

"What?" I asked, puzzled on why she laughed.

"You have a serious case of bed head right now." She said, giggling at the end of her sentence. I felt my hair, which did seem like it was all over the place.

"I knew I forgot to do something. You don't mind, do you?" I asked her.

"No it's fine," Sarah said, smiling. I nodded and stepped to the side, allowing her to enter. I closed the door behind her, and I motioned her to follow me to my room. We walked up the stairs, entering my room, which I closed the door to. I sat down on my desk chair, while Sarah sat on my bed.

"So, anything interesting..." I spaced out for a second, noticing that she had a black eye still. It still bothered me to no end.

"Steven, you okay?" Sarah's concerned voice broke me from my thoughts.

"Oh, sorry, I'm still mad at Chase for doing that to you." I explained to her, and she nodded. "So, are you guys still together, or..." I trailed off, wanting to know her answer.

"Well, I tried to break up with him, a couple of times, but he always hurt me when I did." She looked down at her feet, I knew that question caused her to remember painful memories.

"Break up with him now." I stated plainly, which made Sarah's head snap up and look at me.

"W-what?" She said, looking surprised and horrified.

"Call him, and if he gets out of control, give me the phone, okay?" I told her, and she reluctantly agreed. She pulled out her phone, dialed a number, and put it up to her ear.

"Chase? It's Sarah. I'm...breaking up with you!" Sarah said quickly, bracing herself for his reaction.

"WHAT!" I was able to hear Chase yell, and it wasn't even on speaker. Sarah flinched and practically threw her phone at me, which I managed to catch without dropping it. I took a deep breath and put the phone up to my ear.

"Hey, Chase," I said coldly, letting the anger free itself from inside.

"Monster lover! I told you to not go near my girlfriend!" Chase yelled at me, trying to sound tough. I knew after I said this next part, he wouldn't be so tough.

"Well, that's the thing. Sarah's not your girlfriend anymore. If you have a problem with that, you'll have to deal with me, and if you deal with me, you deal with my friend Sans. So I'll say this again, you and Sarah are broken up, got it?" I finished my rant, which let me release all of my bottled up anger.

"Y-yeah man, okay." Chase stuttered, seeming scared shitless.

"Good. See you later, abuser." I hung up, handing the phone back to Sarah, who looked completely flabbergasted. "He won't bother us anymore." I gave her a small smile, and she smiled back. She started tearing up a little, and she basically lunged at me, hugging me tightly.

"T-thank you, Steven! Thank you!" Sarah said.

"No problem, Sarah. I couldn't stand to see you like that." I told her, and what she did next surprised me. She kissed me! Sure it was on the cheek, but it was great! I started blushing like crazy and so did Sarah. After she realized what she did, she broke the embrace and stood up.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that." Sarah quickly apologized, but I just smiled.

"I didn't mind it, actually." I said with a smile, which Sarah returned.

"Oh," her face turned even more red. I just chuckled a little and stood up.

"Hey, you hungry? I can make some eggs if you want." I told her.

"You can cook?" Sarah asked, to which I nodded. "If it's no trouble, I guess I can have some." I smiled at her, and we walked downstairs to get some food.

...

~ three thousand views. Three THOUSAND. I was just saying how 2,500 was awesome but now it's just insane! Also, I'm sorry that this chapter is significantly shorter than the others, I can't feel any other way to end this chapter. So I thought, hell, why don't I just take suggestions on how this story should go next. So, give me some suggestions for this story if you want, because I'm content on how I ended this as it is. Or tell me if this chapter is a good happy ending for this story, whatever you guys think. I'm perfectly fine with doing either way. I have a sequel story in mind, so either way you guys would get new content. So if this is the last chapter, thanks for reading all of it, it meant a lot to me. If not, I'll see you guys in the next chapter! As always, feedback is appreciated! Thanks!


	14. Important AN

Hey guys! Sorry if this misleads you to think that a new chapter is up, but I needed to get your attention. You see, decided now would be a good time to have reviews not show up. I got 3 reviews since yesterday on this story and I'm not able to see them. So, if the two people (sorry, I don't know who you are) that left a review can PM me if its not too much trouble. Also, if you are a guest and want to suggest something, I will try to resolve this issue soon. So, if you want to suggest something, can you please PM me from now on, because that would be awesome. Sorry for the inconvenience.

~Kpex


End file.
